The Hellcat
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Williams is Stone Cold's baby sister. She has been sent to live with him after years of being a badgirl. What happens when her brother turns to the one man he thinks can tame the little hell cat? What happens when those lessons become other things?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

"Stop right there!" the cops yelled as they chased me down for the second time this week. Man my brother was going to kick my ass if he found out I beat up another girl…

My name is Serena Williams. I'm seventeen years old and a very bad girl. I have an older brother named Steve, who works in the WWF and he takes very good care of me. Unfortunately for him, I have a hard time dealing with my anger. You see when I was ten, our parents decided to leave me under his care since they couldn't deal with me anymore. I had been suspended four times at three different high schools, mostly for beating the hell out of females. What could I say? I didn't really take certain things lightly when it came to girls. Most of my friends were guys for that very reason.

Anyways my story begins during the first year of my stay with my brother. Like me, he loved to fight, but he also didn't take my shit. I had already been brought home once by the cops and this was about to be the second time. Boy was he going to be mad…I just hoped he wasn't too mad…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arguement**

"Officers please I can explain everything!" I said when the police caught me. I knew I had to get out of there before they took me home. My brother was not one of those guys I wanted to piss off, especially when he's in a bad mood already. I was almost an hour late on my curfew so I knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"Serena, you know the drill…your brother specifically told us to bring you home when this occurs." the officer said.

I sighed, "Oh come on. He's totally going to kill me!"

"Yes but he'll find out anyway once you get home and that girl's parents have called him. You'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges Serena."

I sighed, "Yes but she started it. How can you guys arrest me for defending myself?"

"Serena, that's enough. We've got to take you home now."

I sighed knowing this was going to be a real long night. My brother loved to yell and tonight was his lucky night. I got into the backseat and folded my arms. I figured now was a good time to send him a text telling him I was on my way home in a cop car. He never responded to the text which told me one of two things…he was sleeping…or he was waiting on the front porch, ready to kick my ass.

Of course you could guess my second guess was right. When we pulled up in front of the house, he was sitting on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me with the death glare. The cop got me out of the car and escorted me up to the porch like a small child. Man that really pissed me off.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but it looks like Serena was involved in another fight." the officer said.

I sighed and folded my arms, "She started it Steve I swear."

Steve spit a little of his tobacco juice from his mouth out into the yard. He shook his head and then glared at me, "Give me your phone, and get your ass in the house."

"What? Why!" I yelled.

He stood up. "You know very damn well why Serena. Hand it over."

I rolled my eyes and then slammed my phone into his hand, "Goodnight."

He watched me as I stomped into the house and went into the living room and sat on the couch. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty but who cares. I could handle myself.

"Serena…where in the hell were you all day?" Steve yelled when he walked into the house.

I sighed, "Why does it matter? I'm home now aren't I?"

"Don't you talk back to me little girl. I may not be your dad but I am your gaurdian and as long as you live in this house you'll-"

"-abide by my rules…blah blah blah….Steve I'm 17 years old I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" I screamed as I stood up.

He chuckled and then turned on his heels and marched upstairs. "Well if that's the case you can get the hell out of my house!"

"What!"

"You said you could take care of yourself Serena so why don't I help you pack a few things." he said as he turned on my bedroom light.

I sighed and then stopped him, "Steve wait…I'm sorry ok. That girl definitely started it all I was doing was talking to this guy she claimed was her boyfriend."

He shook his head, "Serena I know and understand that but you've got to stop fighting sis. I know females get on your nerves but you can't go out there and bully your way into having their respect."

I shrugged, "That's what you do isn't it?"

"No. I earn my respect just like you need to."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Look how long am I grounded for?"

"A month." he said.

I gasped, "Are you fucking serious!"

"yes."

"But Steve! Homecoming is coming up." I said.

He shrugged, "Well you should have thought about that before you chose to piss me off. No television, no cell phone, no computer….nothing! Now lay the hell down and go to bed. You've got school in the morning."

I growled and then threw myself in the bed. I was beyond pissed and wasn't ready to deal with his shit. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare me for what he had in store for me that following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plan B**

I woke up with a straight attitude that next morning. I got in the shower, got dressed in my regular sweat pants and hoodie, brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse for school. I never took my school books with me, I mean who needs them anyways? It's not like I did any of my homework…

I was on my way downstairs when I heard my brother talking to someone in the kitchen. It was definitely a man, who had a very deep yet sexy southern accent that slightly turned me on.

"I tell ya man Vince is going to drive me up the wall about facing you at Summerslam." My brother said. "it's almost like we are his money makers."

"We are. I mean sure The Rock is a great guy, but his little cakehole needs to be plugged before I plug it." The other guy said. "I tell you if Vince doesn't let me shut him up there is going to be some problems."

It was then that I recognized his voice. He was my idol…my favorite wrestler besides my brother…The Undertaker. My heart began to pound as nervousness set in.

"Anyways, how are things with your little sister?" he then asked.

I nearly gasped when he asked about me. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to know how things were with me.

"Not good man. She is a piece of work I'm telling you." My brother said. "I wish she would hurry her ass up before she's late for school, SERENA!"

I looked at my watch and then sighed. Grudgingly I finished walking down the stairs and made my appearance in the kitchen. I didn't look in the Undertaker's direction not wanting to over excite myself. Steve was standing by the sink with his arms folded over his chest.

"Steve…don't scream…" I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed, "Well if you would learn to come down here at a decent time I wouldn't have to."

I rolled my eyes and came face to face with The Undertaker who was leaning against the refrigerator. He was much bigger in person, with long flowing black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were emerald green and lit a fire in me that I didn't know existed. He smiled at me as I looked into his eyes.

"Hey there…" he said.

I looked at Steve and then back at him, "W-what are you doing here…"

He laughed, "Well me and your brother have been friends for quite some time Serena and I hear you're a big fan of mine."

I nodded, "Oh I am…actually I'm having a hard time believing you are really in this kitchen."

He shook his head, "You hear that Steve, your sister thinks she's dreaming."

"That's nothing new, every time she's in trouble with the law she thinks it's a dream."

I gasped, "Steve don't start with me this morning! I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh well you thought it was cute to piss me off last night so it's my turn. Anyways go get on the bus before I have to take you to school and come straight home or else!"

I chuckled, "Or else what? You'll do what mom and dad did and send me away? Guess what it won't phase me at all!"

Steve sighed, "Serena, I'm not about to argue with you, just go get on the bus."

I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Wait a sec, where are your school books?" Undertaker asked.

I looked back at him, "I don't need them. They don't teach me anything anyway."

Without another word I turned and headed out of the house. The bus was parked in front of the sidewalk waiting for me as usual. I got on and sat down, ready to get through another day at this hell hole.

Of course I did go to school…but Steve never said anything about going into the building did he? As soon as I got off the bus, I walked down the road to the park where I sat under a tree all day and listened to my I-pod. I hated school because school hated me…well at least in my mind. I had never had one good day in that place and I knew it wasn't going to change. I ended up falling asleep under that very tree until almost…six o'clock.

I shrugged it off and walked all the way home, getting there around seven. When I got inside, I saw my brother packing some suitcases into his truck…my suitcases.

I laughed and shook my head, "Just as I thought, you're giving up on me too." I said.

He glared at me and continued packing my stuff into the truck.

"Oh so what now you're just going to ignore me?" I asked.

He didn't answer which really pissed me off. "Steve!"

"Serena, get in the truck. I've had it with your games and your bulshit. Get in now and shut the hell up."

I looked at him completely appalled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get your ass in the truck!" he yelled.

I sighed and got into the truck, watching him continue to pack my stuff from the rearview mirror. I couldn't believe this crap, he wasn't able to deal with his own sister. And here I was thinking he was tough.

When he got into the truck, I didn't look in his direction nor speak to him. He started up the truck and headed down the road to what I thought was the airport. Boy my mom was going to have a fit. She told Steve not to send me back until I was a respectable young lady…whatever the hell that means.

We drove in silence for what seemed like an hour before reaching Houston, Texas. Now I was real confused. I had no clue where he was taking me and why.

"Steve..where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, he just glared at me and then turned his attention back to the road.

I huffed and folded my arms, "You know that is really getting old!"

"Yea well so is your attitude! That's why I'm taking you to someone I _know _can straighten you out."

I chuckled, "Is that so? And just who in the hell do you think can do that?"

He laughed, "Oh you'll see….trust me."

I rolled my eyes as we drove through the woods. After a few moments we came to an opening. There was a big field of grass on the other side of a wooden fence. In the distance I saw a very familiar house that I knew all too well.

"Oh boy…" I said as I tensed in my seat.

My brother grew a smirk and then nodded, "Yep…Mark is up and ready to take you on for awhile. We'll see how long you last."

I gulped and then remembered that I ran myself and only me. There was no way Mark could deal with a girl like me, let alone a feisty girl like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ground Rules**

"Steve you can't be freaking serious." I said as we pulled up in front of my idol's house. It was a very large ranch with a very un-undertaker like appearance. I looked at the large porch admiring how far it stretched with a canopy swing and couch in one corner. In the other corner was a table I assumed was for playing cards and what not. There was also a small garden in the front lawn telling me that a female stayed there…particularly his wife.

"Oh I am serious Serena. Mark and I talked after you left for school this morning and he told me if you didn't show up on time, he wanted you to come stay with him for awhile."

"And how long is awhile anyways?" I asked.

He looked at me and then shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know!" I yelled. "He could kill me you know!"

Steve put the truck in park and then climbed out. I took off my seatbelt slowly and hopped out the truck, knowing that this wasn't going to be like all the other times I moved. As soon as I shut my door, I heard the front door open on the porch. When I looked I saw a tall blonde haired woman coming out of the house. It was the same woman I seen in most of the Undertaker's pictures, Christine. She smiled at me and then at Steve.

"Well I see that our newest house guest has arrived…hi I'm Christine." she said as she held her hand out for me to shake it.

I looked her up and down before finally shaking her hand, "Serena."

"Ha." she said.

I glared at her, "What's so funny?"

She shrugged, "I just think it's funny how Mark is sticking his neck out there for a lost cause. I also think that's a real pretty name for a rebel like yourself."

I narrowed my eyes and bawled up my fists. "Do not ever talk to me that way lady…you just net me and trust me…you don't want me as your enemy…"

She laughed and then went to my brother's side, "Mark was right, she is a tough cookie."

Steve sighed, "Yea. I just hope he can handle her."

"Oh he can. Remember he deals with me everyday." she said as she stroked his arm.

My brother shook his head, "True, but you have no idea what this one is all about. Just wait and see."

"I just love how you are talking to me like I'm not standing right here or something." I said, getting very annoyed.

Steve shook his head and carried my stuff up to the porch, where Mark was now standing. He had his arms folded over his chest wearing a black t-shirt and a thick silver chain hanging around his neck. He also wore some blue jeans and black boots with a blue bandana wrapped around his head. His long black hair hung down his back in a low ponytail and yellow sunglasses rested on his face. He gave me a very intimidating look but I did my best not to show him that I was slightly worried.

"Hey there Mark. Are you sure you can handle her?" Steve asked.

Mark smirked, never taking his gaze off of me. "Oh it's not whether I can handle her or not…the question is…what will she be like once I'm done with her?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Is that right? Well I hope you're ready for a battle because I don't back down very easily."

He chuckled, "Yea but you will once I get started. Now for your first lesson…you will address me as Mr. Calaway or Sir. You will also answer with yes sir or no sir. Do you understand?"

I chuckled, "Ok, Steve I don't think this is going to work so can you please put my bags back in the truck so we can go home."

"Sorry sis, but as of right now…" he pulled some papers out of his back pocket and handed them to Mark. "…you are under Mark's guardianship."

I gasped, "What! Are you freaking kidding me!"

"Nope…have fun with her man. All of her medical records and important information are in that box right there."

Mark nodded still looking at me. "Ok man, thanks."

Steve patted me on the back as he walked to the truck, "Don't touch me!"

Steve sighed and then looked at me softly, "Don't give him too much hell now. I hope this experience helps you out."

I rolled my eyes and watched him leave in silence. Once he was gone, I closed my eyes and then turned and faced Mark and Christine who were both staring holes at me.

"Ok…so what now?" I asked.

Christine smiled, "Well right now I need to go do a few errands so I'll just see you two later."

I glared at her as she headed for the garage leaving me all alone with the big guy. He cleared his throat to gain my attention. I looked at him and he unfolded his arms, placing his hands on his hips.

"First order of business, get your bags and come in the house." he said.

I looked at him like he was retarded. "And how am I suppose to carry all of this?"

He shrugged, "Figure it out and I could have sworn I told you to say yes sir?"

I chuckled, "Look you are not my boss so you can not tell me what the hell to do."

He looked at me like he wanted to knock my head off. In a way I wanted him to so I could wake up from this dream I was in.

"Serena Renee Williams,"

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

"I'm only going to ask you once more time to get your stuff and bring it in the house." he said. "Otherwise my little friend around my neck will be around yours…"

My eyes widened. Was this man serious? I sure as hell didn't want to find out so I started picking up my stuff.

"Can you at least grab one bag?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "Only if you say the magic word."

I rolled my eyes, "Just forget it, I'll come back for it."

"Suite yourself." he said as he walked into the house. I followed him through the house, taking in everything I was seeing. This house was massive like I expected but there was so much warmth in it. It wasn't a place you would think the Undertaker would have. When we got to the top of the steps he walked down the hall and made a left. As for me I stopped because I saw a picture of a very beautiful white horse. Not many people knew, but I loved horses, especially white ones. I was so lost in the picture that I didn't even notice Mark staring at me from down the hall.

When he cleared his throat, I jumped, dropping one of my bags.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

I sighed and picked up the bag, glancing at the picture once more before walking down the hall.

"Is that horse real?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yep, it's Christine's but she rarely rides her."

"What's her name?" I asked, eager to know as much about this horse as possible.

Mark looked back at me, "Why so interested?"

I shrugged, "I love horses…sorry."

"No need for an apology and her name is Lilly."

"Where do you keep her?"

He raised an eyebrow, "In the shed out back, but I'll show you all that later."

I nodded as he opened the door to my new bedroom. It was very large for one person, but hey I guess I needed the space. The walls were painted light pink which was my favorite color. The carpet looked a lot like white feathers from a pillow, which gave it a real relaxing feeling. The bed was at least a queen size which was nice for me since I always tossed and turned. I had a huge closet that had a few outfits in it that I knew I would never wear. I liked my sweat pants and hoodies. They made me comfortable and plus, hid the figure underneath…the one I didn't think was good enough like other girls.

I sat my bags down next to my bed and continued looking around for a few seconds. Mark just watched me silently from the door. I walked around to the large window that led out to a balcony. I opened the doors and looked out at the setting sun, loving the colors I was seeing in the distance. This place was beautiful…it had been some time since I seen something like that.

"Serena,"

I turned and looked at him, "What?"

His eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh…I mean…yes sir?"

"Much better. Anyways I need to run you by the rules I expect you to follow in this house."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Before I knew it, he walked over to me and grabbed me by the throat, choking the life out of me.

"Starting with that….if you continue to roll your eyes at me…I will choke the living shit out of you do you understand me?"

I nodded as much as I could until he let me go. Now I was scared…really scared but of course I couldn't let him see that.

"Now that I've got that one settled, let me tell you something. I'm not your parents or Steve for that matter. If your ass isn't in this house when I tell you to be, you'll be locked out for that entire night."

"Are you serious!" I asked. "But what if-"

"-There are no butts Serena. Either your in here or your on the porch."

I gritted my teeth together trying hard not to roll my eyes. I could see that he was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Number two, I better see those school books in that book bag before you leave and when you come home everyday. I hear your failing school and I don't put up with people who don't do their work…don't you freaking roll them."

I fought hard not to roll my eyes, but it had become such a habit that it was almost like second nature now.

"Three, you will be given chores when you come home, if they aren't done before you go hang with your friends, you don't go anywhere do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head, "Yes sir…"

"Good, now if you want some respect around here, you've got to earn it. I expect respect from you at all times and I expect you to respect my wife."

I chuckled, "She wasn't very respectful to me when I first got here."

"Well let's be honest, you weren't very respectful to your brother when you first got here either. So guess you know how it feels now."

I narrowed my eyes, "Whatever…"

"Watch your mouth. Now I'll go get your other bag. Get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner. We're going out tonight."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Yes sir." I said as I rolled my eyes.

He shook his head, "I can see that those damn eyes are going to need taken out very soon."

I watched as he left me alone not closing my door. I sighed and went to the door, slamming it shut. Within seconds, he was back staring me down.

"Don't slam the door Serena. I'm not kidding…"

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically before he left the room again. I wasn't sure I was going to like it here, no matter how nice it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something New**

After putting all of my things away, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I was so not planning on wearing anything fancy so I hope he was ready for that. When I got out, I went to my bedroom and got dressed in these cute little panties and bra that were in my dresser. I was shocked to see how well they held up my breasts and how soft the panties were. I never had anything like these before so it was nice. I then pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and put on my deodorant.

I then put on a pair of black sweat pants and a red Undertaker hoodie. I simply refused to put on any of the girly stuff that was in that closet. I wasn't that type of girl and they needed to get use to it. Once I was sure I was ready to go, I went downstairs with my hands in my pockets. Christine still wasn't back so I figured it would just be me and Mark. He was in the kitchen reading a newspaper when I appeared. He was still dressed in the same outfit so I figured this place wasn't too fancy.

"Are you seriously thinking about wearing those pants?" he asked.

I looked down at them, "What's wrong with them?"

He sighed, "You are not wearing sweatpants Serena. The guys will think your easy prey if you wear those. Go change into some jeans."

"Why?"

He looked up at me, "What did I tell you about your mouth? Either get up those steps and change or I'll drag you up there and change them myself. What's your choice?"

I gritted my teeth and turned to go upstairs. "Change that hoodie too."

"No." I said.

I heard the chair move and I darted up the steps. Just before I reached my room, I felt him grab my ponytail. He yanked me backwards and then drug me up the steps by my hair. Oh yea, and did I mention he did this with one arm? One freaking arm! This man was a hot mess!

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He pulled me all the way to my room and tossed me onto my bed. I landed on my belly knocking the wind out of me.

"Change your clothes right now." he said with a little base in his tone. "It's either that, or you can starve tonight."

I coughed a little and then sat up, "Fine, I'll change."

"Good. I'll be downstairs waiting."

I waited for him to shut the door before getting up to change. To my surprise, the jeans I put on fit me…rather nicely. I looked in the mirror and saw the curves I had never knew were there. My thighs were perfectly shaped on long slender legs.

I then pulled out a light pink shirt to wear. It had long sleeves with a low v-neckline. When I put it on, I was nearly shocked at how little I really was. My breasts popped a whole lot in this shirt and my curvy hips made me look like a perfect coke bottle. I was slightly amazed.

I then decided to lower my ponytail. I placed it over my right shoulder and tied it with a pink bow so it would rest there all night. Once I was sure I looked good enough I went downstairs to seek Mark's approval.

"Better?" I asked.

He looked up from his newspaper and for a moment, he looked very pleased. "Much better actually. Goodness I didn't even realize that nice figure was under there."

I wasn't sure what I was feeling at that point. My cheeks burned but this time, not of rage…

"Oh this isn't a nice figure. Your wife has a nice figure." I said.

He looked at me blankly and then said, "Fair enough but I still think you look wonderful."

I looked away from him, not sure how to respond to the compliment. I had never really had one before so…it was different to hear. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my stomach growling. Mark looked up at me and then got up.

"When is the last time you ate something?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not since last night I suppose."

"Well from now on you will be eating all three meals daily you hear?"

"yes sir." I said.

He nodded and grabbed his keys from the key holder. "Let's roll."

I followed him out to the garage where he stored three of his prized motorcycles. I looked at them in awe, wondering how he kept them so shiny and new looking.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Yes sir, I do."

"Have you ever rode one before?" he asked.

I shook my head wondering if he would let me.

"Maybe if you are a good girl for a month, I'll take you on a ride sometime."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea of course, but again, you've got to be a good girl."

I sighed knowing it was going to be tough with him. So far I've managed to piss him off more than once in a matter of two and a half hours. "What do you mean by good?"

"I mean no fighting, bring your grades up, and attending school regularly. I know I'm going to be tough to get along with so we'll bypass all of that."

I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. "So what are we riding in?"

"This over here." he said moving towards a large grey pick-up truck. It too was very beautiful and new looking.

"Wow…this is a big truck." I said.

He nodded, "Yea, your brother used this truck to rush you to the hospital when you came to visit when you were twelve. I was letting him use it for Raw that next Monday."

I nodded, remember that period of my life. I was much happier visiting Steve back then. It gave me a chance to get away from the parentals….we were also much closer back then.

"Well hop in little one. You remember how don't you?" he asked.

I nodded and opened the door to the passenger side. I grabbed then inside of the door and then hoisted myself up into the backseat of the truck.

"Damn, you are strong aren't you?" he asked as he watched me climb into the backseat of the truck.

"Something like that, I've been fighting for most of my life so it comes naturally." I said.

He nodded and let the front seat back before shutting the door and climbing into the driver's seat. "We've got to pick someone up first so sit still."

"Yes sir." I said as I cut my eyes. Man I hated being told what to do especially by a man who I idolize! He was slowly loosing me as a fan I could tell you that.

He started the truck and we rode down the long driveway before hitting the main road. He turned on some music and I immediately started dancing and singing to Heartbreaker, by Mariah Carey. He looked at me from the rearview mirror but I acted like I didn't even notice. A small smirk cracked on his face while I danced and sang my little heart out.

Soon after, we came to another neighborhood and picked up John Cena. I had to admit, I was having the worst trouble keeping myself from staring at him and Mark at the same time. They were both so much more sexier in person…can we say wet between the legs…

"John this is Steve's little sister, Serena." Mark told him as he started up the car. John Cena turned around and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and that pearly white smile.

"Hello there Serena. Nice to meet you." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

I wasn't certain of how this dinner was going to go with me being stuck with these two, but I sure hoped I could contain my mouth for the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lashing Out**

We arrived at this restaurant downtown town called The Biker Grill. I was sort of nervous seeing all of the big and buff biker guys and women standing outside conversating and arm wrestling. Some of these women looked way too big to be considered female. For one, they had adam's apples as big as the guys fists…gross.

"Alright Serena, I need to advise you to keep that trap of yours shut in this place. Some of these women don't take to kindly to little smart mouths like you. Got it?"

I took off my seatbelt and sneered at him. "Whatever."

"Hey, don't start that shit right now. I don't have an issue leaving you here so they can deal with you." He said as he and John took off their seatbelts. "Come on,"

I hopped out of the truck and followed close behind Mark and John. I had an interesting view of their butts…which wasn't too bad.

As we walked through the small crowd, there were a few women and men glaring at me like they had a problem. I wanted to say something so bad, but something told me it wouldn't be a good idea. When we made it to the door, Mark walked in first and told them he had reservations under his name. The big guy at the front nodded his head and led us to a private area of the restaurant. Luckily for me, there weren't very many women in that area.

I sat in a chair against the wall while the other two sat across from me. I picked up my menu and looked through it in silence while they started up a conversation.

"So how are things with you and the wifey? I hear you two want to have a baby." John asked Mark.

He nodded, "Yea I that's what she says but she's constantly gone."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well lately she's been doing a lot of shopping and whatnot for her mom and dad…so she says. Or she's out working." Mark said.

"What does she do for a living?" John asked.

"She's a vet." Mark said.

John nodded and then turned his attention, to me. "So what do you think of Christine?"

I shrugged, "I haven't really gotten much of a chance to get to know her since she was a real bitch when I first met her."

Mark glared at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and she isn't your type."

John gasped, "Finally someone that agrees with me!"

"Hold the hell on, how would you know what my type is Serena? You just met me."

I chuckled, "Yea and I know enough about you to know she isn't your type."

"Oh yea how so." He asked.

I shrugged, "First of all, you're a rowdy biker boy who doesn't take any shit from anyone."

"Watch your mouth little girl." He warned me.

Of course I ignored him and continued talking, "Plus, she's way too much of a princess. It's clear to me that she went to run her "errands" because she was mad about me being in your house…am I getting close?"

John chuckled, "Damn man…I think she just schooled you."

Mark gritted his teeth and then turned his attention to the waitress who had just appeared. She was a tall blonde with light blue eyes and a very built physique.

"Hello there everyone, what can I get you today?" she said as she glared at me.

I looked her up and down and then said, "Cherry cola if you don't mind."

She narrowed her eyes at me and then looked at Mark, "I think you need to do something about that brat over there. She don't want me to slap her into next week does she?"

Mark laughed, "Oh that won't be necessary Big B. She just needs to be straightened out a little."

"Oh is that so? Well here take my number. If she still gives you trouble, you know what to do." She said. I cracked my knuckles as I stared her down.

"Bitch, I want you to do something to me." I told her. "Please do…"

John moved over next to me, "Wow Serena let this one go honey. This isn't a fight you want."

"You're right, but I would like to wipe all that ugly off of her face." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said as she sat down her notepad. "Little girl, I will mop the floor with your skinny ass."

"Then do it!" I said as I got up. John quickly got up with me and scooped me up. "Let me go John! I'll rock that fat hoe!"

"No Serena! These women in here will bury you!" john said as he ran out the front doors and took me to the truck. Mark came out soon after, looking more pissed off than ever but I didn't care.

"John can you drive please before I get us into a wreck." He said.

John nodded and took the keys from Mark who then grabbed me and shoved me into the backseat of the truck. "Get your damn hands off of me!"

"Shut your fucking mouth! I told you not to open your damn mouth and what do you do?" he asked as he climbed into the front passenger seat.

"I did what I had to! She started it anyway!" I yelled.

"Serena just stop running your mouth before I do something I'm going to regret!" he said in a tone that somewhat freaked me out.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

He looked at John who started up the car and got us out of there. "John…please get her before I knock the hell out of her."

"Look you two need to chill. There is no reason for all of this." He said.

"I'm sorry John, he's just mad because not only did I put him on blast about his bitch of a wife, I was able to handle myself in front of all those people!"

"Little girl if you don't shut the hell up!" Mark yelled.

I chuckled, "Mark if you touch me…I will be forced to hurt you."

"Oh trust me sweetness you'll be doing a whole lot more than that if I have to climb back there."

I laughed and then took off my seatbelt and earrings, "You don't know me Mark. I'll fuck you up right now."

"Who in the hell is she talking to John?" he asked sarcastically while I pulled up my hair into a messy bun.

"I'm talking to you." I snapped. "You think I'm playing with you?"

He sighed and took off his seatbelt slowly. "John pull the truck over."

"No man, you two are not about to do this."

"Just pull the truck over." He said calmly.

John sighed as he pulled the truck over, "Oh shit…"

Once he got it into park, Mark hopped out of the truck and let the seat down. He then took off his thick black belt and yanked me out of the truck by my shirt. I tried to swing at him but his face was way too high. He threw me down into the dirt, and pressed me down with his foot so that I was trapped.

"You are way overdue for this little girl." He said just before he struck me with the belt three times. I screamed in pain and agony as the thick leather struck my legs and ass cheeks over and over. He then released me and I tried to crawl away but he hit me across my back several more times.

"Are you done!" he asked.

I laid in the grass doing something I hadn't done in a real long time…crying.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Y-yes I'm done…"

"Yes what?" he asked.

I sniffled, "Y-yes s-sir."

He rolled me onto my back and looked down at me with rage in his eyes. "I didn't want ti have to do this to you Serena! Why must you make everything so hard!"

I backed away from him, fearing for my life at this point. Suddenly his face softened up and he just looked into my eyes. I saw a small hint of regret in his eyes as he turned away from me and put on his belt.

"Get in the truck." He said.

I sobbed while I got up and stumbled to the truck. My legs and ass cheeks were so sore that I could barely walk let alone sit in the truck. It was official…Mark had struck fear into my heart and soul in one whole day. Question was…was this going to help me or simply turn me into a scared little wimp? I wasn't certain of the answer but I knew that this was just the beginning to a new chapter or my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath**

When we made it back to Mark's house, I found myself still weeping as I got out of the truck. My skin was on fire from being struck so fiercely by that belt. I slid out of thr truck and tried to walk but the back of my legs stung like hell.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

When I shook my head, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house. The lights were all off which told me that Christine hadn't made it back yet. If only she could see what a monster her husband really was…

He took me all the way up the stairs and then sat me down gently on my bed. I sniffled as I watched him slid off my shoes and socks. He then reached for my pants and I backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you get undressed. There is no way you'll be able to do it alone." he said.

I sniffled, "Yes I can…"

He shook his head, "When will you stop being so stubborn?"

I looked away, "I'm not being stubborn. I just don't know you well enough to let you see me naked."

He chuckled, "Serena, I'm only taking off your jeans and shirt. You'll be able to do the rest yourself."

I sighed, knowing good well that I did need some help with the pain I was in.

"Now lay back so I can slide these off." he said.

I did as he said and laid back on my bed. I didn't watch him as he unbuttoned my pants and then slid them off of my body without hurting me.

"Ok, now sit up." he said.

I sat up slowly, wincing when my back started hurting. I lifted my arms up and watched as he swiftly took off my top. He looked down at me for a second looking at all the welts he left on my body.

"Damn, I'm sorry Serena. I guess I over did it a little bit." he said as he gently ran his finger on one of the welts.

"No you think?" I snapped.

"Well I asked you not to act that way and you did. What did you expect?" he asked, glaring at me.

I sniffled, "My brother and my parents never hit me. NEVER!"

"And that's your problem. You've never been beaten and therefore you are very upset." he said as he made his way to my closet and pulled out a white robe. "Here put this on."

I did as he said and put on the robe.

"I'm going to run you a nice hot bath. I'll be right back." he said as he left my room.

I nodded and sat there, waiting patiently for him to return. As I sat there I began to wonder what he thought of my half naked appearance under the robe. The way he looked at me seemed as if he was trying to hide what he was thinking. I knew he had to be disgusted…I mean who would think someone like me is beautiful? Why did I even care?

"You ready?" he asked when he returned.

I nodded as he reached for my hands and helped me stand. He then scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. The tub was pretty large, in fact, it was big enough for at least three people. It was very inviting though, filled up with tons of bubbles that smelled like vanilla.

"I'll be downstairs cooking if you need something, you hear?" he asked.

I nodded and then pulled my hair up into a neater bun.

"Hey Serena."

I looked over my shoulder at him with a blank stare.

"I really am sorry." he said.

I sighed, "It's alright. I was the one being disrespectful so I deserved it."

He nodded and then left me in peace. I couldn't help but notice that I actually admitted to my mistake. Normally I was blaming someone else or finding a way to get back at the person, but for some reason…I didn't even feel like doing all that. I just wanted the pain I was feeling physically to go away.

I slowly removed my robe, letting it fall to the ground. I then removed my bra and panties and climbed into the tub. The warm water instantly soothed the pain in my legs allowing me to finish getting into the tub. Once I was completely in there I rested my back against the side of the tub and relaxed. I was in there for at least an hour before actually getting myself washed. The welts had gotten much smaller and less painful. When I finally got out of the tub, and went back to my room, I could smell the food cooking from downstairs. I wasn't sure exactly what he was cooking but it smelled wonderful. I went through my drawer and pulled out some silky light blue night pants with a white tank top. Once I was dressed, I brushed out my hair and then put it back up into a bun.

On my way downstairs, I heard Christine come into the house. Mark didn't sound all that happy when he greeted her.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he asked. "I've been texting you all day."

She sighed, "Awe I'm sorry baby, I had a lot of things to do for mom. You know how she is."

"No I don't actually. Normally an errand for her takes an hour or two, but nearly four hours? Come on now." Mark said.

"Look Mark, I don't want to fight right now….and why are you cooking so late? Don't tell me you're feeding that girl."

He chuckled, "And what am I supposed to do, let her starve?"

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that it's kind of late to be cooking."

He sighed, "We were out at first but…well…let's just say things didn't go so well."

"Let me guess…she caused a scene." Christine said.

"Something like that…anyways next time your going to be late getting in at least call me and let me know what's going on ok? I was worried about you."

"Mark I'm a grown woman. Besides sometimes I like to stay away from home just for a little while." she said.

I rolled my eyes and decided to make my entrance. Christine glared at me as I went to the table and sat down.

"You know he put a robe in your closet for a reason young lady." she said.

I chuckled, "Yea and he pays your cell phone bill for a reason too." I said with a snicker.

Mark turned and looked at me. "I guess I didn't teach you a lesson after all."

My eyes widened at first and then I sighed, "Sorry…I'll go put it on."

She smirked at me as I left the kitchen. Mark sighed, "Did you have to be such a bitch to her?"

Christine gasped. "What do you mean? She was down here flaunting herself without a bra on hello…"

"Christine, if I was worried about Serena's body I would have been staring at her and possibly cheating on you." he said bluntly.

She sighed, "It had nothing to do with that Mark."

"Then what was it? You walk around here with barley any clothes on half of the time." he said.

"Uh newsflash…I live here."

"Yea well so does she for now." he told her.

"Whatever."

I had to admit, I was kind of shocked that he was defending me. I was sure that I had pissed him off well enough for him to really dislike me but…I guess not. I sighed and went up to my room and got the robe. I was starting to feel really tired already and wondered if I even should eat that night. Just as I was about to head back downstairs, Mark appeared in my doorway holding a tray of food.

"Uh, I thought you might want to eat up here tonight. It's real late and I can see that you're tired." he said as he sat the tray down on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Are you sure? I'm not that tired." I said as he slowly approached me. He lifted my chin towards the lamp so he could see more of my face. Gently he touched the area under my eyes and then stroked my cheeks.

"Serena, you are exhausted. When is the last time you had a full night of sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Whenever the last time I came in the house without having to argue with anyone."

He smiled, "Just as I thought. Look as soon as you're done eating, get some rest. I'm serious."

I sighed, "Yes sir."

"Ah…I see you are getting use to those words, and this is only day one." he said with a smirk.

I laughed, "It feels like it's been a week."

"Yes it does…eat your food." he said as he headed for my door. "And I do apologize for Christine's attitude. She's a little jealous of you for some reason."

"Why?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and began to eat my food.

He shrugged, "You're a female, you figure it out."

I smiled slightly and took a bite of steak. It was so juicy just the way I liked it.

"Wow, this is really good Mark. Thank you." I said.

He nodded, "Anytime pup,"

"Pup?" I asked.

"Yes…that's your nickname." he said. "Now finish your food. I'll be back later to check on you."

I nodded and watched him leave the room. In my chest, I began to feel….almost…I don't know…loved?

I swallowed my food like lightening. I didn't want to tell Mark but I hadn't eaten in a while. I was always late getting home so Steve would just throw it out. As soon as I was done eating, I took off my robe and got comfortable in my bed. I looked up as the ceiling for awhile, rethinking about everything that had just happened to me that day. I wasn't too sure how this living with Mark thing was going to work out, but I did see it as an opportunity to learn new things. Maybe Mark and I would be good friends after this was over…maybe not. All I knew, was this man wasn't playing any games with me and I needed to get right before he gave up on me like the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Change**

Mark and I still had some issues over those next three weeks. I was still talking back somewhat but that isn't what bothered him the most. It was me not being on time for curfews and not showing up for school that became a huge problem when he left to go perform at Raw. I was always home in time to at least see the ending to Raw but hey, at least I came home period. Christine was never around the house while he was gone which made me believe that I couldn't be caught…I also ended up having to cook food for myself and did a great job at it.

One day I came in around five in the afternoon, expecting the entire house to be empty. It was quiet…very quiet and partially dark. I sighed with relief thinking that I was in the clear. I hung up my hoodie and kicked off my flip flops before turning the corner to go into the living room. I nearly jumped three feet in the air when I saw Mark sitting in his armchair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh…hey there Mark," I said. "I didn't think you would be home today."

He nodded with a curious gaze on his face. I knew I was in trouble but I still tried to avoid the crap anyway.

"Well..I'm going upstairs now, see you at dinner."

He cleared his throat, signaling me to stop and turn around. I sighed and did just that, folding my arms. "I'm grounded aren't I."

"Not for long if you tell me how many times you've been out and about without permission." He said.

"Almost every day…but Christine hasn't been here for me to ask." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?"

"Honest. I would have stayed home if I knew you wanted me to but she hasn't been here." I told him.

He nodded and then studied my face as he always did. "Well I can tell you've been sleeping very well so…I guess I'll just ground you for a week."

I was shocked by that but I didn't bother to argue. He got up from his seat and stared off through the window. "Next time I'll leave you my number so you can call and ask me alright?"

"Yes sir." I said softly.

He then reached down under the coffee table and pulled out a stack of books I recognized immediately. "Now tell me…why weren't you in school today?"

I looked at him knowing he wasn't in the mood for my lies. I sighed and looked away, "Mark…I don't like school."

He turned his head and looked at me. "No one likes it."

"No you don't understand…I'm not…well…I'm not that smart."

His face softened up and he sat my books down. I watched as he sat down and then patted his thigh. "Come here,"

I did as he said and went over to him. He gently pulled me down so I could sit on his thigh. He then folded his arms across his chest and looked up at me.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

I looked away from him, "My father, he told me that the only skill I had was to fight and get thrown in jail someday."

Mark shook his head, "That's not true Serena. Yes, fighting will get you into trouble someday, but you are a smart young lady."

I looked into his eyes and saw something I had never seen in anyone's eyes…compassion. In a way it sort of scared me but I really enjoyed seeing that for once.

"Here, let's go to the kitchen table and we'll work on your homework together ok?"

I nodded and got up so I could grab my books. I then followed him to the kitchen table and sat down so I could start my homework. I had so much of it from not being in school but I guess it was a price I had to pay for not doing what I was supposed to do. We worked on it for a few hours before I finished it. I was shocked to see how much of it I actually understood. I was more impressed with how well of a teacher Mark was. He seemed to know exactly what he was talking about and spoke a lot better than my teachers did.

"Alright pup, you're all done so now will you start your chores for me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled slightly and then watched me head for the stairs, "Hey, please tell me that isn't what you wore to school."

I looked down at my outfit which consisted of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt. My hair was up in a bun as usual and I had no make-up on. "What's wrong with it?"

He shook his head, "Pup, you are too cute to be wearing stuff like that every day of your life."

I shrugged, "It's comfortable to me."

"Yes but you are hiding the real you under all of that. Go take your books upstairs, we're going shopping."

My face lit up, "Are you serious?"

"Yea. I worked overtime so I got some money to spare." He said as he grabbed his keys. "I'll meet you in the red truck."

"The red one? Switching it up today?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I like the red one better. It has a lot more space for trips like this."

I went upstairs and put my books down on my desk. I then grabbed my purse and headed outside to join Mark. He was just getting into the red truck when I came out. I loved this truck, it definitely had a lot of room in the trunk and even in the backseat.

"Goodness where did you get this one?" I asked.

He smiled, "It was a gift from your brother."

"Wow. He never gave me anything like this." I said.

Mark glared at me, "Well let's be honest, you haven't really deserved gifts from him in the past few years. Do you blame him for not getting you any gifts?"

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Put your seat belt on," he said.

"Yes sir," I said as he started up the truck.

I had to admit, I was real excited about shopping. I hadn't been to a mall since I was at least twelve and then…it was a fight. Mark popped on the radio and blasted it. As usual I started dancing and singing in my seat making him laugh.

It didn't take us long to get to the mall and when we got there, I wasn't sure where to start.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret." Mark said.

I looked at him with a curious look in my eye. "Mark…I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

He shook his head, "You are a mess…but they will measure you for a bra."

I nodded and followed him into the store. I couldn't believe how many colors there were and how many different designs there were for bras and panties. I wasn't too certain what my bra size really was anymore. I did know that my breasts had gotten way bigger from the last time I went shopping. When the lady placed the measuring tape around me, I was shocked to see the outcome.

"Ok honey, you're in a 28 DD."

My eyes widened but not as much as Mark's did. "Damn, are you certain those are what's under that hoodie?"

I shrugged, "I guess so…man I should have been out here a long time ago."

He laughed, "True, well now that we know what size you need lets grab a few of those."

I nodded and went to browse through all of the bras. I ended up getting four padded ones, three wonder bras, and five that were decorated with lace. We then headed over to Body Central and I got five outfits from there. Mark picked out a really cute dress that he thought I would need along with some heels and jewelry.

"Goodness, I didn't know you were a great shopper Mark." I told him as we left that store.

He shrugged, "I've had to buy things for Christine before. You two seem to like the same things."

I nodded, "Where did you meet her?"

"At one of my events...Your brother introduced me to her."

I chuckled, "And you decided to date her…what in the world."

He looked at me, "You don't like her too much do you."

"It's not that Mark. I just think you can do better." I said as we walked towards the hair salon. "She's way too much of a princess."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked suddenly sounding curious about my words.

I sighed, "She only wants you for your money. I could see that from the first time I met her."

He chuckled, "You don't know what you're talking about. Christine loves me."

I shrugged, "Alright then…why are we going here?"

"I think you need a hair change. I'm so sick of seeing your hair up in a bun."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Now _you _don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head, "Get in there…now."

I sighed, "Yes sir…"

I walked into the salon feeling really nervous. A red headed girl came up to the counter, smiling at me with her icy blue eyes. She looked real familiar to me but I couldn't figure out where I had seen her.

"Hello there…hey Mark!" she said as she came around the counter and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good Kay, I just brought Steve's sister down here to get a new look." Mark said as he looked at me.

The woman turned to me, "Wow, you're Steve's sister? You are beautiful."

I blushed, "Thanks…I guess."

"What do you mean honey, you are radiant, in fact I'm going to give you a look that will not only make you look older but sexy too." She said as she took my hand and led me to her chair.

"My name is Kayla by the way, I'm Kane's wife." She said.

I gasped, "I knew you looked familiar. I loved it when you appeared on Raw with Kane."

"Yea, I actually miss it. I ended up having a baby so I couldn't come back right away." She said as she let my hair down. "Wow, you have so much hair! How can you keep it hidden away like this?"

I shrugged, "I never really like doing my hair. It takes too much time."

She shook her head as she began to brush it out. Mark watched from behind, smiling at me through the mirror. I couldn't fight it anymore, for the first time since I first started living with Mark, I smiled back at him.

"Oh my goodness….is that a smile I see?" he asked.

"You know what Mark…I think that is a smile." Kayla said. "From what I hear you haven't smiled in awhile."

"I haven't…not in a few years to be honest." I said.

Kayla smiled, "Well I'm going to make sure you are smiling by time you leave here ok?"

I nodded with a softer smile and watched her work her magic.

"So Mark, how is Christine?" she asked. "I saw her yesterday."

"Did you? Where at?" he asked.

"Coming out of Red Lobster with someone." She said.

Mark looked a little confused, "Red Lobster? Are you sure?"

"Yea. Why?" Kayla asked as she placed a drape over me and then had me walk to the shampoo bowl.

"She suppose to be allergic to seafood." He said.

Kayla shrugged, "Well she definitely was there. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think you would care if she was out and about. Plus she was with a guy and I thought maybe he was a friend of the family."

Mark sighed, "Well she has been leaving a whole lot lately. I don't know what the hell that's about but I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of it."

Kayla sighed, "Awe, well please don't tell her I said anything. I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I won't," he said.

After washing my hair, she combed it out and then began to cut it. I was a bit nervous at first seeing all that hair coming off and stopping at my shoulders. After cutting it, she put a few blonde highlights in it and then washed it again. She then dried it and straightened it out for me. The end result was definitely something new for me. I did indeed look…older and sexy. I had a side bang and the highlights added some pop to my style.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"I love it!" I said with a big smile.

Mark smiled, "Yes! So are you going to keep your hair down from now on?"

"Of course," I said.

"How about that smile? Will we see more of it?" Kayla asked.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Wow, you've got her well mannered and everything." Kayla said as she took off the drape.

Mark sighed, "She's definitely a whole lot better than she was the first time I met her. Anyways, let me pay for this so we can finish shopping."

"ok then,"

We shopped for a few more hours or so before heading back to the truck. I was so excited to see his entire trunk and part of the backseat filled with all of my stuff.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked.

I nodded, "You know I am buddy."

He smiled, "Is that my nickname or something?"

"No…yours is…Taker." I said.

He nodded, "Taker, I like it."

I smiled at him looking into his sharp green eyes. He looked back at me for a moment and then moved a piece of my new bang from my face.

"You have such a pretty smile," he said. "It makes you look so gorgeous."

I blushed, "Awe your just saying that,"

"No I'm serious. You were pretty before, but now you are like a goddess." He said.

"Well thank you Taker," I said as I put on my seatbelt.

He nodded and then started the truck. We ended up going out to Olive Garden, my favorite place to eat. I hadn't been there in forever and it was nice to finally go. Mark and I took our time talking about our lives and what to do in the future.

"I want to travel." I told him.

"Travel? Like to where?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Anywhere. I've always wanted to go other places and see new things."

"Wow, I never took you to be a traveler. Maybe one day I'll take you with me when I've got to work." He said.

"That would be nice. Too bad I have school every Monday."

He smiled, "I'm glad you remembered that."

I chuckled, Would you let me miss a day?"

"Not at this point. You've been missing too much school Serena."

I sighed, "I know, but don't worry I'm going to start going starting tomorrow."

"You promise?" he asked, looking at me over the candle that was on the table. His eyes glowed from the light making me smile.

"I promise." I said.

He smiled and took a bite of his chicken breast.

"Thanks for taking me shopping by the way. That was really thoughtful." I said.

"No problem pup…I just wanted to see you smile for once." He said. "I guess I've accomplished my goal."

I nodded, "Yes you did."

"You know, it took me forever to get Christine to smile at all." He said. "She only smiled when I offered to take her places."

I shook my head, "She so isn't your type Mark."

He sighed, "I know she isn't."

"Then why are you with her?" I asked. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind, I get asked this question a lot." He said as he took a sip of his beer. "I like Christine a whole lot and in the beginning things between us were different."

"You mean better?" I asked.

He nodded, "Lately she's been real distant. I'm not too sure what to do about it."

"Why don't you try putting the moves on her?" I said with a smile.

He started laughing, "You are something else…"

I giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Well I'm glad to see you in better spirits. You look so much better that way."

"Well it's all thanks to you…" I said.

He smiled and looked at me through soft eyes, "You had a part in this too you know. It takes discipline to get along with me."

I smirked and looked down at my plate, "I guess I'm passing the test?"

"Sort of. You still have a little ways to go." He said. "But I can see that you and I are getting kind of comfortable with each other."

I tried not to blush, but of course it came through anyways. He licked his lips and then decided it was time for us to head home. I ended up falling asleep on the way home but woke up when he was carrying me into the house. It was real nice having him hold me that way. I felt real safe and warm. When we got in the house, he walked me to the steps and began to climb them. I wrapped my arm around his neck and I felt him tense under my touch. When we got to my room, he laid me down on the bed and slipped off my shoes and socks. He then carefully undressed me and put me in my nightgown. He then placed me under my blankets and tucked me in. Before he left, he gently kissed my forehead.

I yawned, "Goodnight Taker."

He chuckled and then rubbed my head, "Goodnight pup."


	9. Chapter 9

**New Feelings**

The following day I woke up to the sound of Mark and Christine arguing. I got up out of my bed and went through my shopping bags to see what I should wear for that day. I was trying real hard not to listen in on their argument but you know me, I couldn't resist.

"I'm tired of it Mark! I really am!" Christime yelled. "You're constantly on my back about running errands for my parents!"

"What did you expect Christine? You are gone nearly 90% of the time and one of my friends told me they saw you at Red Lobster with some guy while I was gone." Mark said.

"So what! I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I want!" she yelled. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I have to do what you say!"

"Like hell it doesn't! Christine our wedding vows state that you are to love, honor, and OBEY! Therefore you need to at least take what I've got to say into consideration!" he yelled.

I shook my head as I laid out my outfit and then headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"You didn't take my opinion into consideration when you decided to move that girl in here! I specifically told you that I didn't think it was a good idea, especially with her being so bad."

Mark chuckled, "I moved her in here so I could teach her how to be a better person, and if you haven't noticed I'm doing a pretty nice job with her."

She sighed, "So now what? You want us to have a baby or something?"

"That's what we discussed before," he said, "Look why are you being this way. You were fine before I moved Serena in here."

"Nothing is wrong Mark…I'm just…"

"Come here," he said. "Now you listen to me, I'm sorry for being such a grump alright? I just worry about you when you're gone all day and don't call…that's all."

"Yea…and I love you too Mark…what do you say we start that baby making when Serena goes to school?" she said playfully.

"I think I can live with that." He said before they kissed.

I felt a slight pain in my chest after hearing the last part of that conversation. I shut my eyes and then gently pushed the bathroom door shut. _"Mark wants a kid? With her?" _

That very thought alone seemed to eat at me a whole lot. This woman didn't deserve a man like him…so why did he continue to fall for her shit…I didn't know why and I didn't care. I felt my anger boiling inside of me as I got in the shower.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and then left the bathroom. I nearly ran into Mark upon opening the door. He looked down at me with a smile, "Good morning,"

"Good morning." I said before walking past him and into my room.

I dried my body off and then got dressed. I had decided on a blue jean skirt with a white tank top and a short sleeved brown shirt to go over it. I then put on my socks and brown cowboy boots before curling my hair. As I was doing that I noticed a small pink bag sitting on my dresser that wasn't there before. I sat down the curling iron and picked up the bag so I could see what it was.

Inside, there were all types of make-up. I had three eye-liner pencils, many eye shadow cases, lip gloss, lip stick, and three mascaras. I smiled to myself when I saw that they were from Mark. As soon as I was done with my hair, I put on a little make-up and I loved what I saw. I looked so smart and sophisticated for once which was different for me. I never once thought I was capable of looking this way.

I grabbed my school books and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I turned the corner, Mark was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, like usual. Christine was washing dishes and looked very amazed when she saw me walk in.

"Wow! You look so pretty this morning," she said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

Mark put down the newspaper and he too looked shocked by what he saw. "Well, well, well, I see you kept your promise."

I smiled at him and then made myself a bowl of cereal. "I almost didn't Mark. Getting ready for school is a pain for us girls."

He laughed, "Now you sound like her back there."

"Hey!" Christine chimed in. "It is a pain Mark! You men expect too much out of us."

"We do not," he said.

I laughed, "You do so…"

"Oh man, don't tell me you two are going to be ganging up on me from now on."

I shrugged, "Maybe but that shouldn't bother you too much Taker."

"Why not?" he asked.

I smirked, "it's simple, you love it when girls are all over you…see ya."

Christine laughed as I grabbed my books and then left to go to school. As I walked down the road to catch the bus, I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the images in my mind. Mark having sex with Christine was a wonderful way for me to regain the attitude I once had. Then again, I guess seeing Mark happy for once didn't bother me either.

I sighed and waited for the bus by the main entrance. When it arrived, I was shocked by the response I received on my new appearance. This one girl named Rachel actually moved her bag so I could sit with her. She was considered one of the prettiest girls in school. She had long chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and a coke shaped body like mine. On top of that, she was Mexican and the men loved it when she spoke in her native tongue.

"Wow Serena, is that really you under there?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes it is."

"Goodness girl, you look amazing." She said. "Why didn't you dress like this before?"

I sighed, "Well…I didn't really think I could pull it off to be honest. Plus I was always fighting with other females."

She smiled, "I know what you mean. Females are nothing but hating bitches who wish they looked as good as we do."

I laughed, "You are funny,"

"No, just honest."

The two of us spent most of the day talking. She didn't even realize that I was in most of her classes including the last one of the day. It felt real nice to finally talk to someone else other than Mark or Steve. Rachel was real down to Earth and understood me.

"Ok girl, so here is my number. Text me sometime and maybe we can hang out." She told me before I got off the bus.

I took the number with a smile, "Thanks Rachel, see you on Monday."

"Ok girl, and remember…stay beautiful." She said.

I smiled and got up to get off the bus. To my surprise, Steve was waiting for me at the bus stop, sending a bunch of the kids into a frenzy.

When I got off and hugged him they all looked at each other, wondering how I knew him. He waved at them as the bus pulled off and went down the road.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came by to visit you and by the looks of it, you are doing so much better." He said.

I smiled, "I guess I am."

He put his arm around my shoulder, "Come on let's walk up to the house."

As we walked, I told him about all my experiences with Mark. He was rather shocked when I told him about the first day being in the house.

"You didn't try to murder him in his sleep?" he asked.

I laughed, "No. I was scared of him."

He shook his head, "So I need to tell you something…"

"What? " I asked.

He looked down at the ground with a blank look on his face, "I'm going to be a father."

My jaw dropped, "What! No way! I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not…she's just a friend." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Steve what's wrong?" I asked. "You look real sad about this."

He shrugged, "I don't know how to feel to be honest. I mean I've always wanted to be a dad but…nevermind it isn't important."

I nodded and then hugged him, "You'll be a great dad Steve. Just because I was a handful doesn't mean your child will be."

He nodded and smiled at me, "You read me like a book sis,"

I smiled, "I'm your sister, I think I would know exactly what was bothering you."

"True,"

When we got up to the house, I saw that Mark's truck wasn't there. Christine then came out of the house and stepped off the front porch. She smiled at Steve and then at me.

"Hello you two." She said. "How was school?"

I shrugged, "Better than usual…how was your day after I left for school?"

She widened her eyes and went to say something else but I cut her off.

"Be careful…I hear a lot more things than you think I do." I said as I stepped up to her. "And another thing, if you had a problem with me being here…you should just say it to my face."

She glared at me as I walked into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I wasn't so sure why I was so mad, but I was happy to get my point across.


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Mistake**

Later on that night, I was in my bedroom sitting at my desk. I was working on some homework that was due Monday and had been that whole day. I didn't want to look at Christine or even speak to her about what I said. I always hated women who had something to say behind my back but couldn't say it to my face. I promised myself that it wouldn't happen again.

Anyways, I finally finished my homework around nine and was bored. I sighed and decided to go sit on my balcony and read a book for awhile. It had been awhile since I last read anything…how bad could it be now?

I curled up in my chair and started reading the first page. It immediately made me more bored so I closed it and just watched the stars. They were beautiful, even more than usual.

I was so lost in watching them, that I didn't even notice Mark standing in my door way. He knocked on the door, catching my attention.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's your house."

He walked in and stood against the frame of the balcony doors. I tried not to smile at his sexy appearance. As usual he had on his bandana over his head with the rest of long wet hair hanging over his shoulders, framing his face. He had on a black beater with some deep purple basketball shorts.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just looking at the stars, I just finished my homework so I figured this would be nice." I told him.

He nodded, "Well I need to talk to you…"

I glared at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Do you want me to apologize?"

He smiled, "Not until you tell me your side of the story."

I sighed, "What's there to tell? She's a bitch, plain and simple."

"Puppy,"

"No Mark, I'm tired of biting my tongue around here when it comes to her. She clearly has an issue with me so now I have one with her."

He sighed, "Man and I thought you two were getting along."

"No. I was only nice to her this morning for you. I heard your argument this morning so I was mad."

He chuckled, "You heard all of it?"

"Yep. Even when you put the moves on her," I said.

His face turned red as he laughed, "Puppy!"

"I'm just saying…if you two want private time you could always ask me to leave the house. Don't announce it."

He shook his head, "My goodness you are a trip."

"So did you two have your special moment?" I asked.

His smiled faded, "Not exactly…she started feeling sick so I took care of her most of the day."

"Oh. Well where were you when I got home?"

He thought about it for a minute, "I went to the gym, and then…well you don't need to know the rest."

"What! Come on Mark!" I yelled. "I think I can handle whatever you got into."

He laughed, "I went to an adult store…what? I didn't get any from my wife so…"

I put my face in my knees and laughed. "Mark! You are crazy!"

"What was I suppose to do?"

I shook my head, "Wow…anyways is that all you wanted because I'm not apologizing."

He sighed, "I figured you wouldn't. It's fine though she left again."

"Are you kidding…goodness you know how to pick them." I said. "Oh yea did I tell you Steve is having a baby?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "He is? I never knew he had a woman."

"He told me he doesn't…she's just a friend." I told him as I got up and walked back into my room.

"Interesting…well since it's the weekend did you want to go out somewhere?"

"Like where?" I asked as I let my bun down and started brushing my hair.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe bowling or something."

I chuckled, "The Undertaker…bowling…fascinating."

"Be quiet." He said as he sat down on my bed. "So what do you want to do?"

I sighed, "I don't know…maybe watch a movie?"

He nodded and then got an idea. "Meet me by the red truck in five minutes, and bring a blanket and a pillow"

"Ok then." I said as I watched him leave my room.

I smiled and started to fix my hair. I then fixed my skirt making sure it didn't look slutty, and then slipped on some flip flops. I then folded up my comforter up with my pillow inside and headed to the truck. I wasn't too sure what he had planned but I was kind of excited about it. I waited by the car patiently until he appeared on the porch. He had a bowl of popcorn and some blankets along with a pillow.

I smiled at him calmly, "Wow, are we going to a sleepover?"

He laughed, "No."

I watched him sit his blankets on the hood of the truck and then open the trunk. We tossed our blankets in the trunk and then climbed into the front seats. He started up the truck and we rode out into the woods. I wasn't sure where we were going until we made it to a clearing. He parked the truck between two trees and then asked me to hop out.

"Why are we all the way out here?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand, "Don't worry I'm not trying to kill you or anything."

I smiled and let him led me to the cliff where I saw a really magnificent sight. There was a big lake with a surrounding forest and the moon rising in the distance.

"Wow…" I said. "It's so pretty."

He smiled down at me, "I'm glad you like it. I normally come out here when I'm really pissed off with Christine."

I chuckled, "So I take it you come here often."

He laughed, "Yes I do…I figured we could come here and watch a few movies."

I looked at him, "How?"

"I've got a mini theater in my truck. Come on I'll show you."

I followed him to the truck, completely forgetting that we were holding hands. He opened the trunk and then hopped in, pulling me with him. He then shut the door and laid his back seats flat. I watched as he pulled down the screen from the roof of the car and turned it on.

"Wow…I never noticed that before." I said. "This truck is sweet!"

He laughed as grabbed the popcorn and sat it to the side. We then spread out his blankets and pillows, got under my comforter and sat the popcorn between us.

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked as he handed me the remote.

I took it and began surfing through the movie choices, "Oh…let's go with this one, A Walk to Remember,"

"That's a nice choice." He said.

"Really? I didn't think you would like chick flicks." I said.

He shrugged, "Oh I don't mind them. I actually take notes from these pretty boys."

I giggled, "Pretty boys?"

"Yea, you know…the real dream boat looking guys that you girls fall for." He said.

I chuckled, "Pretty boys aren't my type."

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned back against my pillow. "Believe it or not, I was always interested in biker guys."

He looked at me with a big smile, "No way,"

"Yes way, I love biker guys they always look so tough and badass."

"Badass huh? I think I'll use that in my next return to Raw." He said.

I nodded, "That would be cool. You should ride on your motorcycle with a bike chain around your neck."

"Wow, that's a real good idea pup, maybe one day you can be my manager." He said as he leaned back on his pillow.

I smiled, "That would be nice, managing my favorite wrestler."

He smirked and then we watched the movie. We continued to talk during a few parts of the movie, and every time we chatted I felt like I was learning something new about him and myself. It was really nice spending some quality time together. I thought that things couldn't get any better between us…until a few moments after the movie.

He had shut off the screen and we were talking with the moonlight shining in on us. I was sitting somewhat closer to him just talking about random things. He was watching me with a smirk on his face every time I answered his questions.

"So you want to go to college after graduation next year?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. I do want to be a nurse though."

"Really? I could see you being a nurse." He said as he placed his hand on my thigh. "You're real nice to others and you seem like you would be able to help people."

I smiled and looked away from him feeling rather nervous at this point, "Well like I said before, you helped me out a whole lot. Without you I don't think I would have turned out like this."

"Awe, tear," he said.

"Hey I mean it…I really do appreciate it Mark."

He reached over and grabbed my chin, gently turning my head in his direction. I looked into his eyes feeling like I was being pulled into a trance.

"No problem pup," he said.

We looked at each other for a few moments before I cleared my throat. "Well I guess we should be getting home soon. We wouldn't want to make Christine worry."

Mark chuckled, "She won't worry about us…she never really worries about me."

I nodded and then went to reposition myself and my back started hurt. "Ouch…"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I think I pulled something."

"Here, let me see," he said as he sat up. I turned myself around so that my back was facing him. He gently began working his hands on my back, massaging it. "Feel better?"

I nodded, "Yea, I have no clue what I did to it."

"Probably sitting in that position for too long. Oh…do you feel that?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea what is that?"

"You have a not there…I could reach it better if you weren't wearing so many layers…" he said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Mark it's only a t-shirt and a tank-top. Here let me take off my shirt,"

He nodded and then helped me lift it up and over my head. I tossed it to the backseat and then held still while he finished the massage.

"Damn, you women and these damn contraptions." He said as tried to work his way around my bra.

I laughed and then reached behind me and unhooked my bra, unaware of his real intentions. He started to massage my back again only this time, he slid off one of my straps and then kissed my bare shoulder.

"Um Mark…I don't think that'll help heal anything." I said softly.

He smiled and then moved my hair from my shoulder and neck. He then kissed my shoulder again and began moving towards my neck. I closed my eyes and melted into his warm lips, turning my head to the side so he could get more of my skin. As he sucked on my neck, his hands made their way up to my breasts, slightly scaring me.

"…Mark…we can't do this." I said as I tried to pull away from him. "You are married you know."

He chuckled and then finally released my neck. "Come on Serena, we both know my marriage isn't going well…besides I know how you feel about me truly."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I backed up. "We're just friends and I know that."

He crawled up to me and kissed my lips. "You know you want this as bad as I do."

"Mark I can't do this, I'm-"

He cut me off, pressing his lips against mine. I was going to fight him but I knew it was too late. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter inside. As we fought for control, he began pushing me down onto my back. My head hit his big fluffy pillow and he continued to kiss me. He then lifted my tank top up and over my head, tossing it to the side with my bra. I laid there as he then massaged my breasts and then licked them all over with his long tongue. I closed my eyes, not believing this was happening. I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was kind of scared to moan so I just gasped a little bit.

He then stopped and took off his shirt showing off his rock hard body that got my juices flowing. He then bent down over me and kissed me softly, "Don't be scared Serena. I won't hurt you."

I bit my bottom lip and then kissed his lips. "Just be gentle."

He nodded and kissed me once more before going down to my lower half and pulling off my skirt and underwear. Now I was real nervous…he was looking at me, just studying my figure with his green eyes.

"You are so beautiful pup," he said as he ran his hands up my legs, spreading them apart. "I can't believe you hid this from everyone."

I blushed slowly feeling more comfortable about all this. He smiled and then began tracing the inside of my thighs with his tongue. I was alright until his tongue found my innocence. I gasped and a small moan escaped my throat. I had never felt anything that wonderful in my entire life and I was happy that Mark was the one doing it. I finally felt comfortable with moaning once he continued licking and sucking my pussy. I had came at least three times before he stopped and then took off the rest of his clothes. He reached into one of his compartments and pulled out a condom. While he slid it on I got under the comforter and made myself comfortable. I then placed my pillow under my back so I wouldn't hurt my back more. I jumped slightly when I heard some soft music pop on. It did help me relax a whole lot though.

When he climbed back on top of me, I looked into his eyes feeling more than ready to give him my innocence. He kissed me softly as his penis pressed against my opening wanting access. I finally closed my eyes and waited for him to penetrate me.

He moved down to my neck and kissed me again, distracting me from the slight pain I was going to feel. He stopped kissing me and then finally slid his massive penis inside of me. My mouth popped open as a gasp escaped my mouth. He just looked at me waiting on me to give him permission to continue.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head after a few seconds, "Yes, please keep going."

He kissed me again and continued his journey inside of me. When he finally hit my spot, my body relaxed and he began stroking me down. I closed my eyes and held onto him as pure pleasure took over my body. I started moaning softly at first but that all changed when Mark decided to pick up the pace. Soon, I was moaning so loud that the music was completely buried out.

"_Oh Mark, please don't stop," _I said, _"Oooo that feels good." _

He then pulled me up into his lap so I was straddling him, "_Ride me baby," _

I did as he said and began to ride his dick. The sensations that were going through my body had me completely amazed. He then held onto my hips and began to bounce me harder. I cried out wanting so much more of him. After a few moments, he stopped and told me to bend over. I placed my hands against the now foggy window for support and gasped when he re-entered me from the back. He then began to pound my little body making me scream in pleasure. The truck began to squeak in response.

"_What's my name baby?" _he asked me.

"_Mark," _I said. _Oh Taker…Taker….Taker…." _I kept moaning his name until I finally came all over his dick. I couldn't believe how wonderful I felt after that though I had just slept with a man much older than myself. Once he pulled out of me, we laid down side by side wrapped in each other's arms.

Once we caught our breath, I decided to get up and get dressed. "Mark…we've made a mistake."

He nodded, "I know pup but don't worry…no one has to know about this."

I sighed, "Yea…but-"

"Shh, listen to me," he said as he pulled me close to his body. "We won't tell anyone about this alright?"

I nodded, "Ok."

He kissed me once more and then got dressed. We cleaned up his truck and then headed back to the house. I wasn't too sure how to feel after that night…all I knew was I was now in love with Mark Calaway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crushed**

Mark and I barley talked those next few months. I would get up, go to school, and then go straight up to my bedroom and stay there. I had felt good about giving him my purity at first, but now I wasn't so sure...lately he had been real distant even when I tried joking around with him. Seeing him and Christine began gut wrenching every time I saw it. At one point I actually thought he did it on purpose. I was sitting at the kitchen table studying for an exam when he came in. Christine was cooking dinner at the stove while talking to someone on the phone. He walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Hold on a sec, Mark what are you doing?" she asked him.

He smiled and pulled her close to him. He then looked at me slightly and kissed her. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but it did. My cell phone then started ringing, giving me a reason to leave the room. I answered it as soon as I got upstairs to my room. It was Rachel.

"Hey girl, what are you up to?" she asked.

I tried to fight back tears but it was really hard after what I saw. "I'm alright…"

"Girl what's wrong?" she asked.

I started crying, "Look…can I come stay at your place for the night? I can't be here another second."

"Of course, I'll come get you." She said.

I sniffled and wiped a tear from my face, "Ok."

As soon as I hung up I grabbed my small duffle bag and began to pack a few outfits along with some other things I would need. I then put on my hoodie and sweatpants, brushed my hair up into a bun and then tried my best to hide the fact that I had been crying. I took a deep breath and searched for that inner me. Once I found her, I shut off my lights and went downstairs to get my stuff from the kitchen.

Mark and Christine were laughing about something when I walked in. I tried to ignore them but Mark broke that plan.

"Um…are you going somewhere?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, instead I just put my books in my bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but my husband asked you a question." Christine said.

I glared at her, "You're right he did…but that doesn't mean I need to answer him."

Mark raised an eyebrow at me, "And what in the world is your problem?"

I chuckled, "I don't know you tell me…"

He sneered at me, "Look young lady, I don't know where that attitude of yours came from but I'm not about to put up with it."

"Then don't!" I snapped as I turned to leave.

"Serena! Get back here right now!" he yelled as he got up to follow me.

I kept walking though, not bothering to stop even when I got to the porch. Tears began to flow as I headed down the driveway. He was still following me, yelling at me.

"Serena come on now, don't be like that!" he yelled.

I turned around and looked at him, "Like what Mark? You expect me to sit in that house and watch you kiss your wife right in front of me?"

He chuckled, "She's my wife Serena what did you expect?"

I dropped my bag and marched up to him. "You didn't seem to care when you had me in your backseat screaming your name…"

He sighed, "Oh man…Serena…please don't tell me you thought I was going to leave Christine after that?"

"Weren't you…you're the one who said she didn't care about you."

He shook his head, "No…I said I think she doesn't care. Look what you and I did was just sex…that's all."

My mouth fell open, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Serena…I'm sorry if you thought it was something more, but it wasn't alright."

I felt tears growing In my eyes along with anger in my heart. "Nice...well I think it's time for me to go because…you clearly only brought me here for that reason…"

"Serena wait-"

I shook my head and turned to walk towards the main gate. He chased me down and then grabbed my arm. I instantly turned around and punched him in the face.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You're just like all the other men in my life! You come in, you take something and then you leave…"

He looked at me completely shocked by my actions.

"You can keep all the shit you bought me…I'm never coming back."

"Serena!"

I turned and ran towards the gate where Rachel was parked. He watched me get into the car and leave. I didn't even look back at him as we rode off into the night. When we got to Rachel's house, I told her everything that happened between us starting back from that night we slept together. I cried the entire time, and she cried with me.

"Oh girl I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." She said as she wiped tears from her face.

I sniffled, "I feel so stupid Rachel…I should have known he didn't have any real feelings for me."

She sighed, "Look, we all make mistakes girl. Now that you've gone through it, it will make you so much stronger you'll see."

I shook my head, "Not this time Rachel…this time I don't think I'll ever be the same."

She watched me as I got up and walked to the window. I looked out at the moon feeling angrier than I had ever been in my life. I wanted to hurt Mark so bad, but at the same time…I felt like he would get his at some point.

"So what are you going to do Serena?" she asked.

I sighed, "What I should have did a long time ago…I'm moving back with my parents."

She gasped, "What! You're leaving me?"

I smiled, "Not just yet…I'm going to finish high school first and then go to college where they are."

She got up and stood next to me, "I'm going with you."

I smiled at her, feeling like for once someone actually cared about me. "Thanks Rachel, you're an awesome friend."

She smiled and hugged me, "No problem. You are my best friend Serena and I will do anything for you."

I sniffled, "That's nice to hear."

That following day I put my plans into action. I moved back in with Steve and continued going to high school. He was happy with the fact that I was respecting him a whole lot more and I was passing all of my classes. Whenever Mark would come to visit, I would completely blow him off and leave the house. This continued all the way up until my last year of high school. By then, Steve's mystery girl had her baby and ironically enough…so did Christine. I then began to understand why Mark was pushing me away so much…she was having a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tragedy **

I thought things would get better once I was all settled in with Steve…only it wasn't. The day Mark's baby was born; I was told that the baby had died in the hospital. Though I was still sort of mad at him, I really felt terrible. Steve told me how Mark never even seen the child nor got to hold him. I couldn't imagine what that was like…

A few days after that, Steve came home with his child in his arms. He was so adorable with all of Steve's facial features.

"Awe what's his name?" I asked.

"Austin, unfortunately his mother isn't able to care for him so…I'll be caring for him." He said. "Will you help me?"

I nodded and then opened my arms to receive him. The minute I held him, I felt so much love for him. "He's so cute Steve."

"Yea…I just feel horrible for Mark and Christine. I can't believe they lost their baby."

I nodded, "Yea I know…maybe we should do something for them."

"Like what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe throw them a party?"

Steve nodded and then got an idea he thought was brilliant.

I was really upset when Steve decided to have Christine's birthday party at his house. I didn't want to see her so upset even though she was a total bitch to me. I didn't want to see Mark either…though I was slightly happy that he was hurting like I was. He took my innocence from me and never even apologized.

"Alright let's open up the gifts," Christine said.

"Hold on now, Serena, will you grab us some beers out of the refrigerator?" Steve asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes sir,"

They all watched as I got up and went to the kitchen to get the beers. Of course I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Wow Mark, you really helped her a lot. Thanks man." Steve said.

"oh it was nothing. She was a handful at first but she came around eventually." He told him. "I'm surprised she still like that."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Christine sighed, "Her and Mark kind of had a fight before she moved out…as you saw before she mangled his face."

Steve laughed, "She gets that temper from me alright. Still she is way nicer than before, I feel like I've got my best bud back."

"You don't look happy about it." Christine said.

Steve sighed, "Well that's because she has been acting a little strange. She always stays home now unless she's with Rachel. I almost feel like she lost something during that entire process with you."

"I wish I knew what that was. She was quite a piece of work before and now she's pleasant…end of story." Mark said.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room. I sat the beers on the table and then sighed, "I'm going upstairs to lay down."

"Why?" Steve asked. "You don't want to watch her open the gift you bought her?"

Mark and Christine both looked shocked. "You bought me a gift?"

I nodded not making eye contact with either of them. "Yea. I hope you like it."

She picked up the bag and took out the gift I bought. There were three outfits, including shoes and jewelry. She smiled at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, can I go now?" I asked.

Steve sighed, "Yea, but don't go to bed too soon, I want to talk to you later about something."

I nodded and then headed upstairs. "Enjoy your party Christine."

She smiled at me and watched as I left the room. I didn't want to be a part of the party at all. When I was upstairs, I went into Austin's room to check on him. He was wide awake with a smile on his face when he saw me. I picked him up and took him to my room so he could keep me company for awhile. I wasn't in my room five minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I sighed wondering just who wanted to invade my privacy.

"Come in." I said.

I was shocked when Christine popped in. "Hey Serena, can we talk?"

I sat down on my bed with Austin close to my chest and waved her in. She came in and shut the door behind her. She then sat down on the end of my bed and looked down at her lap.

"So…how have you been?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I've been alright just trying to finish high school so I can leave this place."

She smiled, "That's good…listen I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch towards you before. I was jealous…of all the time you and Mark were spending together."

I nodded, "It's alright, I would have been upset as well."

She looked away from me and a tear fell from her eye, "Can I tell you something Serena?"

"Sure." I said as I bounced Austin in my arms.

"Please don't say anything, but I'm sort of glad I lost my baby."

I looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

She glared at Austin for a moment and then smiled, "Because I was cheating on Mark the entire time I was with him."

My jaw dropped not believing that she had just disclosed that information to me. "You were?"

"Yes…and it wouldn't have bothered me if he did it to me in return…even with you."

I looked down at Austin and smiled, "Well…I did have feelings for Mark Christine, but I know now that there will never be a place in his heart for me. I'm willing to accept that and move on with my life."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sorry if Mark made you feel some type of way. He is a charmer so it wouldn't surprise me if he made you feel like he wanted you."

I laughed, "yea…well it's alright. I'm good now. "

She looked at Austin again, "He's so adorable."

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked her.

She nodded and then opened her arms to take him. I got up and passed him to her. She looked down at him with a smile and then began to cry. "If only could come home with me."

I looked at her, slightly confused by her comment. I was about to ask her what she meant when Mark appeared in my doorway.

"Hey, everyone is waiting to cut the cake." He said.

She looked up at him and then at me. "Oh…right. Here Serena,"

I smiled and took my nephew back into my arms. He then started to cry, surprising the hell out of me. "Awe, don't cry man, here, let auntie get you a bottle."

I stepped passed Mark, nearly bumping him out of the way. I took the baby downstairs so I could make him a bottle. Mark and Christine followed me, watching how well I took care of him and how fast I made the bottle. As soon as I started to feed him, they smiled at me.

"You're really great with kids," Christine said. "How did you learn that?"

I shrugged, "I guess I just picked it up after all these years. I had to take care of myself for so long so I figured taking care of a baby shouldn't be too hard."

Christine nodded, "You'd make a great mother."

I smiled at her, "Thanks…I'm real sorry about what happened with you."

"It's alright, we could always try again right?" she asked Mark.

He nodded, "Yea…of course."

"Well I better get him to bed, I wouldn't want Steve to freak out." I said.

They nodded and watched as I climbed the steps with him securely in my arms. I wasn't too sure what was up with Mark looking at me the way he was. It was almost as if he felt real guilty about something. Oh well…I was over him now and ready to begin my new journey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Strange Occurrences **

"Serena! Come on girl we are so going to be late!" Rachel yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming girl!" I said as I ran the straightener through my hair once more.

Five years have come and gone since that time. I was now 23 years old, living in New York City, and working as the head nurse in the hospital. I was slightly taller with longer hair that I colored light brown with darker highlights. Rachel and I lived together in a real nice apartment complex with two bedrooms, a large living room and a nice kitchen. She worked at a hair salon downtown and together we both made enough money to support ourselves. Life here was real good, especially when my brother decided to move out here near me. He never had anyone to watch Austin while he worked so, I was always available to watch him.

"Alright I'm ready to go," I said as I grabbed my things and headed out the door with her. "Girl you know it takes time to be me."

She laughed, "I know what you mean, and trust me you do a wonderful job girl."

"Thanks," I said. "So what time are you off tonight? I promised my brother one of us would be home when Austin comes over tonight."

"I get off at six," she said, "And you?"

"Five, so that works." I said.

"I hear Raw is going to be here tonight. We should go see it." She said.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I think I would rather stay home and watch it." I told her even though I never watched Raw anymore.

She shook her head, "Well you can stay home, I'm definitely going to see it."

"Suit yourself, Austin and I can chill and watch cartoons like usual."

"Will you have him for Halloween this year?" she asked.

I shook my head, "As far as I know I won't, but you know how Steve is."

"True, well let me know girl." She said. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

I nodded as she headed to her car and I headed to mine. We always had this routine of getting up and leaving at the same time.

Work was pretty slow that day since I only had some paperwork to fill out. I nearly fell asleep in my office but that would have been terrible if my supervisor caught me. As I was sitting at lunch, a commercial popped up about Raw being in town tonight. I really didn't want to go see it and be bothered with all of Steve's friends trying to get with me. In the past year, I had dated Dave Batista, Randy Orton, and believe it or not…John Cena. To my surprise, I didn't sleep with any of them…even though part of me wanted to. I just could seem to fall in love anymore.

After work, I was walking to my car in the parking garage and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder a few times and didn't really see anyone. Still, I picked up my pace and hurried to my car. When I made it there, I quickly got inside and buckled my seatbelt. I was about to pull out when I saw someone dressed in all black creeping around in the row behind me. My heart started racing as I pulled out from my spot and drove out of the parking garage. I was so scared that I just floored it all the way home.

Steve was just pulling up to my place when I got out of the car. Austin hopped out the back seat and ran straight to me. "Auntie Rena!"

I smiled and bent down to hug him. "Awe hello there buddy, how are you?"

"Good, daddy said I'm going to be with you tonight." He said.

"Yes you are," I told him. "Are you excited?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yep, I brought movies over and my cars so we can play."

"Alright then come on inside." I said as I walked him to the door.

Steve followed us, carrying Austin's overnight bag with him. "Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Nope, we are staying here. Rachel will be there though." I said.

"Oh alright then…are you alright…you look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

I sighed as we stepped into my apartment. "I don't know…I thought I seen someone following me today."

"Really? Where at?" he asked.

"in the parking garage at work…I don't know maybe I'm finally losing it."

He shrugged, "Or maybe you have a secret admirer…I haven't seen you with anyone since you and John broke up two weeks ago."

I chuckled, "That's because I'm tired of dating wrestlers. Every one of them has done something to break my heart….including Mark who I never dated."

"What exactly happened between you two for you to hate him so much?" he asked.

"I don't hate him Steve, I just…listen it isn't important. Besides why are you worried about it?"

He shrugged, "Well not only are you my sister, but he really misses you."

I glared at Steve not sure why he was telling me all of this. As far as I was concerned, Mark and I weren't friends…we were never friends. He was just another guy who used me to gain pleasure for himself and that's how I felt about it. However, I did feel really weird about hearing he missed me.

"Well I really don't miss him, can we just not talk about this right now?"

He sighed, "Alright fine, but I think I should tell you…we may be crashing here tonight."

My eyes widened, "What? Who?"

"Mark and I…his flight back to Texas isn't until Tuesday so he needs a place to stay." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "And you suggested my place instead of yours?"

"Yes…your house is closer and besides I'll be here with you."

I folded my arms, "Fine, but I won't be down here with you guys…and don't tell him it's my place. I don't want to give him any false hope that I'm letting him stay here willingly."

Steve shook his head, "Man, remind me not to piss you off."

I smiled and went to the living room to turn on the TV for Austin. "hey buddy, you want to watch cartoons?"

He nodded as he played with his toy cars. "Are you going to play cops with me auntie?"

I looked at him after turning on SpongeBob Square pants. "Sure I will but auntie wants to get dinner started first ok?"

"Ok." He said with a smile.

Steve smiled, "Thanks for watching him for me, I know he can be a handful sometimes."

"It's alright Steve. Besides I am your sister so watching him shouldn't be an issue for me."

He nodded, "True, alright I've got to go pick up Mark from the airport. See you later on if you decide to change my mind."

"Which I won't."

He laughed and then headed out of the apartment. "You better behave for your auntie you hear?"

Austin nodded and then got up. He ran up to Steve and hugged him close, "Bye daddy."

"Bye little man." He said before rubbing his head and then leaving. Austin returned to his spot on the living room floor and continued playing with his cars.

A little later, Rachel came home, giving me the chance to grab a quick shower. When I got out of the shower, I threw on my robe and started brushing my hair while blow-drying it. I was standing there for a few moments when I saw something move out the corner of my eye. When I turned and looked at what it could be and saw my window partially cracked open. I walked up to it slowly and then looked out of it. In the distance, I thought I seen someone running down our sidewalk, but I didn't care to think on it. I closed the window and then I finished blow-drying my hair. After that, I threw on my white shorts and pink t-shirt and headed back downstairs to watch Raw with the others…unaware of what I was about to see.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stalked**

"Hey girl, I thought you were going to see Raw?" I asked Rachel when I got downstairs.

She shrugged, "I was going to go but I changed my mind."

"Oh, well did you want some popcorn before I sit down?" I asked.

"I do!" Austin said.

I smiled at him, "Alright coming right up."

I went into the kitchen and got out some popcorn to make. Just as I pressed the start button on the microwave my cell phone started ringing.

"hello?" I said.

"Hey sis…are you home still?" Steve said sounding worried.

I nodded, "Yea I am, why?"

He sighed, "I don't know but…Mark got a letter today saying that we were going to get to know you better tonight. Do you have any clue what that means?"

"No. Why would someone send the letter to him?" I asked.

He sighed, "I don't know…look just stay in the house tonight. I'm going to figure out what the hell that means."

"Ok." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

I stepped into the doorway where she could see me, "It was my brother…apparently someone sent Mark a letter about me."

"Weird…why would they send it to Mark? Why not Steve?" she asked.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out." I said as I went back to the microwave to check the popcorn.

When it was done, I poured it into a glass bowl and then took it out to them. I sat on one end of the couch, Austin sat next to me, and Rachel sat on the other side of him. I placed the bowl on his lap, exciting him.

Raw started soon after that with Vince McMahon in the ring. He was making an announcement about the upcoming pay-per-view event called, King of the Ring. In the middle of his speech, the titantron began playing a video…a video that scared the living hell out of me. There on the screen was a video of myself walking to my car in the parking garage.

"Look Auntie! You're on TV like daddy!" Austin said.

I looked down at him and then kept watching myself on the screen.

"Hello everyone…here I am with Stone Cold's baby sister Serena. She so beautiful and all alone…" said a voice I didn't recognize. "uh-oh…I think she saw me…"he said when I looked back in his direction. The camera then changed to another video of me, only moments ago..in my bathroom.

"Oh shit," Rachel said. "Someone was in our window!" she yelled.

"Yea…I knew I heard saw something…"

"Oh don't worry Serena…you won't be seeing me anytime soon…but I_ will_ see more of you." He said before the video ended. I felt my heart racing after watching that. Who in the hell was bold enough to stalk me!

"Don't even sweat it girl, it might be one of the wrestlers just trying to get under your brother's skin." Rachel said. "Maybe he's just taping you."

"No kidding…but it still scares me to know that he was nearly in this house and I didn't know it. What if he could have done something to Austin?"

She sighed, "Listen, it's the WWF, a lot of things are staged there so maybe they didn't tell you about it so it would look more real."

I looked at the screen and saw my brother pacing his locker room after seeing the video. Kane was there as well trying to calm him down.

"Who in the hell does this punk think he is? How dare he stalk my sister like that!" he yelled before hitting a wall.

"Calm down Steve, I'm sure there is a good explanation for all of this." Kane said.

"Good my ass! Some jerk has been following her around like a lost puppy and I'm going to find out who it is. No one messes with Stone Cold's baby sister! No one!"

Steve walked out of the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kane shook his head and sighed, "Man, I feel sorry for whoever is doing this."

The camera then went back to the ring, where John Cena was out waiting on his next opponent. The lights went out at the sound of Rollin' by limp Biskit. Of course I really had ni clue who this guy was since I hadn't watched Raw in years but shock soon flooded my face with I saw him..

Riding out on his red motorcycle wearing his black wrestling gear with a red bandana tied around his head, sunglasses over his eyes, and Deadman written on his shirt, was the Undertaker. I was completely shocked at how different he looked especially with really short hair. His body was much more built now and he wore a very cold look on his face…the same look he gave me the day he told me that he didn't have feelings for me. I gritted my teeth remembering that horrible day. The only feeling I could recall having…was pure unadulterated anger.

"Um…I think I'm going to turn in early…I've seen enough." I said.

Rachel nodded, "Alright girl. I'll put Austin to be as soon as this is over."

"Ok thanks…"

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked as I got up.

I nodded, "Yea I just need to lie down."

She nodded and watched as I left the room. I felt bad about not finishing the show with them but I just didn't feel like looking at Mark's face anymore. I mean I was over everything that happened between us but, I still somewhat felt hurt by it. Plus…he was much sexier now and I didn't want any unpleasant thoughts running through my mind. When I got upstairs I went through all of the rooms and closed the blinds and curtains. I didn't want to take another chance at someone getting me on camera. The thought alone was scary and I hoped that it was all just a game.


	15. Chapter 15

**Long Time No See**

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes to sunlight the next morning. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms and legs. I then got up and picked out some white Capri's and a light pink tube top to wear. Once I changed, I curled my hair and put on my make-up and then headed downstairs to start breakfast. On my way down there, I could hear the morning news being blasted from the living room. I figured my brother had fallen asleep listening to it so I went down there to shut it off.

When I walked into the living room, I saw my brother asleep on the arm chair with Austin sleeping on his chest. When I went to reach for the remote, I saw a giant foot hanging off the end of the couch near me. My eyes traveled up his leg, to his chest and finally to the sleeping face of Mark. I froze there for a second, noticing how much better he looked in person. He looked so different now since the last time I saw him…but something told me that smug attitude of his was still very much alive in him.

I sighed and then picked up the remote. As soon as I shut off the TV and went to leave the room his eyes popped open, staring right at me. I wasn't sure what to say so I just greeted him.

"Hey Mark."

He looked at me as if he didn't recognize me at first and then he smiled. "Serena?"

I couldn't help but smile back at him softly. I felt like he couldn't believe the more grown up version of myself that he was now seeing. Sure, my appearance had really changed but my feeling towards him hadn't.

He sat up and looked at me closer, "Girl, I almost didn't recognize you."

I shrugged, "Well sorry for waking you up…I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

He watched me walk towards the kitchen still looking very stunned by me. As I figured, he got up and followed me to the kitchen. I was taking out the pancake mix from the cabinet when he came in and sat down on a stool. I looked back at him for a second and then went to the refrigerator.

"Are you thirsty? I've got orange juice." I said.

He cleared his throat, "Uh sure…"

I pulled out the pitcher suddenly feeling slightly nervous about him being near me. I got him a glass and poured some juice into it. I then slid it to him and poured myself a glass before getting out the mixing bowl for the pancake batter.

"So…I see you stole my idea for your new theme." I said.

He looked at me with a smile, "Oh yea…I never forgot that idea honestly."

"Well that's cool, I feel honored." I said as I cracked a few eggs and dumped the yokes into the bowl. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea I am actually…Serena?"

I turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Wow…I'm sorry I just can't believe how much you've changed. You look good girl,"

I blushed, "Well it has been five years Mark…I was bound to change just like you."

He smiled, "Oh so you noticed?"

"of course. You don't look a day over 50."

He started laughing, "Oh…funny…"

I smiled, feeling as if we picked up right where we left off before that night I gave him my virginity. I had to admit…I really did miss those times. We were so close then.

"So this is your place?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea, me and Rachel's."

"Wow, I heard you are working as a nurse now."

"Yes sir I am…head nurse to be exact." I said.

His face lit up, "Serena…you did it! You're living your dream just like we talked about."

I nodded, "Yea, and it's real nice."

"I'm sure it is." He said before drinking some of his juice.

I mixed all of the ingredients for the pancakes together, trying hard not to stare at those luscious muscles he was showing off. He watched me closely with a smirk on his face. I couldn't fight back my smile so I stopped mixing the batter and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry Serena, you just…you just look so…mature now, I guess."

I smiled, "Mark…it's ok to give me a compliment you know. I'm not going to get all attached like before."

He frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

I started mixing the bowl again, "I mean that…I'm over what happened between us ok? Five years has taught me all I need to know and trust me, I don't want any more tears leaving my eyes. Crying gives me migraines now."

He nodded, "Well I'm glad to hear that Serena. I really am… So does that mean we can be buddies again? I sure have missed having someone other than Christine to talk to."

I tapped my chin with my finger, "Hmmm let me think about this one…well…you did remember my idea for your theme…"

"Come on Puppy, please?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed, "Oh alright…I suppose we can be friends again…but it's going to take me a little time before I can actually hang out with you again."

"Why?"

"You know why…"

He thought about it for a second and then nodded his head. "Yea I see your point, but pup, I'm a changed man now. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Anyways, how do you feel about having a stalker? I really don't blame the guy for trying I mean…you are really gorgeous."

I sighed, "Yeah, but messing with my brother's family would get any man killed, even you know that."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

"Auntie…"

I looked towards the entrance to the kitchen and saw Austin standing there rubbing his eyes. I smiled at him, "Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

He walked up to me and put his hands on his belly. "I'm hungry."

Mark chuckled. "Man, he's got an appetite like Steve."

"I know tell me about it…well auntie is making pancakes how is that?" I said as I bent down to look him in the face.

He smiled, "Yay! Can you put chocolate chips in mine?"

I laughed, "Of course I can, but you have to do me a favor first."

"Ok."

I got up and took down two small pots and gave them to him. Mark seemed confused at first but quickly caught on.

"I want you to go bang these pots together in front of your dad's face so he'll wake up. Ok?"

He smiled and nodded happily before heading to the living room.

Within seconds, the banging began and I heard a loud thud from Steve falling out of the chair.

I smiled as Mark laughed. "Oh how I love being a sibling."

"He's going to kick your ass Serena."

"I know."

Austin ran back into the kitchen and hid behind me. Steve then came around the corner. "Serena..what have I told you about sending him to wake me up?"

I shrugged, "Good morning Steve nice to see you too…"

He shook his head and took a seat next to Mark. "How long have you two been up?"

"Well I've been up for nearly an hour, and Mark's only been up for a few minutes." I said as I poured some of the batter into a hot skillet.

"Oh…are you making pancakes?" he asked.

I nodded and then sat the mixing bowl down.

"Oh."

"So tell me…is this stalker guy something staged or is this for real?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

Steve sighed, "It's not staged Serena. I wish it was but it isn't."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

Steve shrugged, "I have no idea sis, so you Mark?"

"Nope not at all. You have way too many enemies out there Steve so it could be any one of them."

"When did you receive that letter?" I asked Mark.

"The day before the show, it was real weird." He said.

I sighed and turned to check the pancakes when Rachel walked in. "Good morning guys."

"Hey Rachel." They said at the same time. Steve smirked as she walked by him and then bent down to play with Austin. I shook my head when Mark nudged him with his elbow.

"So did you guys enjoy your stay here?" she asked them as she sat herself in a stool across from Steve.

"I sure did…" Steve said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Mark please get your boy before he drools on himself."

Mark laughed, "I'm sorry Rachel, you know he can't help himself."

"True."

The doorbell suddenly rang after that.

"I'll get it." I said as I sat down my spatula. "Rachel watch the pancakes will ya?"

She nodded and continued her conversation with the guys. I headed to the door and looked through the peephole only to see that no one was there.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"There wasn't anyone there…" I yelled back before opening the door. I looked both ways and saw no one but at my feet lay a red rose and a manila envelope. I slowly picked them up and brought them into the house. I shut the door before opening the envelope slowly. Inside was a card…a very interesting card with a picture of me at the hospital working.

On the back it read, "Roses are red, violets are blue…I'd give anything, just to have you."

I felt really shaken up by this so I took it to the kitchen to show the others.

"Um…guys…it looks like my stalker isn't too far."

Steve's eyes widened when I handed him the picture and he read the poem on the back.

"That son of a-"

"Steve! Austin is in the room." I snapped. "Look, let's not panic about this alright."

He sighed, "I'm only panicking because I've done all I can to keep you from this business sis…but someone is really starting to piss me off."

Rachel sighed, "oh please Steve, your sister clearly has an admirer….what's wrong with that?"

"He was videotaping her during private moments; I don't think that's an admirer Rachel." Mark said. He too seemed annoyed by this stalker and that somewhat surprised me.

"Look can we not talk about this anymore. He isn't truly harming me so we'll just let this play out until he steps forward." I said as I made my way to the stove. All I wanted to do was forget about this stalker and move on with my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Attacked**

As the week passed, I had no other issues with this freak show stalker at least I thought. That following Monday the show was in Maine and once again there was a video of myself only this time I was walking out of the mall with Rachel. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing he did. One night I was out at a club partying with Rachel and some other friends. We were having so much fun until some other guys from the WWF came into the place. Triple H was one of them, and he started buying me all the drinks he could afford. I tried hard not to drink too much but I really couldn't help myself. When I started to feel buzzed, I had my last drink of the night and then decided to turn in early.

"Girl you were getting it out there!" Rachel said as I approached her on the dance floor.. "I've never seen you move like that before."

I laughed, "Thanks but you are a way better dancer."

"No way! I just move my hips mostly." She said as kept dancing.

"Listen, I'm turning in for the night ok?"

She sighed, "Awe already?"

"Yea. I'm buzzed and still need to drive home." I told her. "I'll see you at the house."

She nodded and then turned around and kept dancing, shaking her butt all over the dance floor.

I laughed and turned to leave the club. It was sort of chilly outside and very dark with very little lights. I folded my arms and walked to my car. Before I got there, I saw something sitting on my windshield. At first I assumed it was a parking ticket, but as I got closer I realized that it was another envelope. I froze a few steps from my car and just stared at it. I then looked around to see if anyone was watching me.

"This is freaking ridiculous." I said as I walked up to the car and took the envelope into my hands. I quickly opened it and read it to myself.

"I love the way you move Serena…it's real nice baby. Sincerely, P.L."

I shook my head not recognizing the initials at all. I then tore up the card and left it beside my car. "Just who in the hell does this guy think he is?" I wondered. "Does he realize who he's messing with?"

I shook my head as I opened my door and climbed into my car. I was so tired from clubbing that I just wanted to be in the house where I felt safe. On my way home, I couldn't help but wonder what P.L. stood for. I really didn't know a lot of people from the WWF besides Mark, Steve, and my ex's so…who could this jerk be? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize how quick I got home. I also didn't realize that my front door was partially open when I got to the porch…I just pushed open the door and tossed my purse and keys on a hook. I guess I was more drunk than I thought.

I walked to my living room and tried to turn on the lights, only to find that they weren't coming on.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I said as I turned around and headed to the kitchen. I slowly began to feel dizzy as I got closer to the kitchen. I leaned against a wall and held my head. "Man…no more drinking for me."

I decided to head upstairs and check the lights only to find them not working up there as well. I shrugged and then began getting undressed so I could go to bed. I got all the way down to my underwear when I heard a loud thud from Rachel's room. I thought maybe she had came home or something so I put on my night gown and brushed my hair. I then walked over to the window and looked down at the front yard. I heard another thud from her room which scared the living hell out of me. That's when I realized…her car wasn't parked out front.

I turned around and looked at my doorway, now really scared. How could I have missed the fact that her car wasn't there nor did I hear her come in? I walked to my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone. I then sent Rachel a text telling her I thought someone was in our house. Then, I slowly walked towards the doorway and stepped into the dark hallway. I shined my cell phone light down the hall and saw Rachel's bedroom door, cracked open.

I took a deep breath and then went to walk towards her door. The closer I got, the louder my heart seemed to be…When I finally reached her door I counted to three in my head and then kicked it open. No one was in her room but her drawers were all open and her closet was slightly trashed. Her window which was right across from me, was wide open too. I sighed figuring it was just little kids stealing from us again. Boy was I wrong…

I walked into her room so I could shut and lock her window. As soon as I touched her window, a plastic bag was wrapped around my head and pulled tightly. I tried to scream, but I found that screaming only cut off more of my air. So I did the only thing I knew how to do…I kicked my legs into the wall and pushed myself and the perpetrator into Rachel's bed. When he hit it, he released me, giving me a chance to get up and run like hell. I thought I was far ahead of him when I was halfway to the stairwell, but I wasn't.

He was on me like white on rice. I had almost made the steps when he grabbed the back of my head and then pushed me down the steps. I let out an earsplitting scream before I tumbled for what seemed like forever. On the way down, I tried to stop myself by hooking my ankle on one of the bars but my body twisted in a completely different direction. When I hit the bottom, I looked up to see who this person was but he had a strange mask on his face. His body was built like a barbarian and he clutched his fists at his sides as he looked down at me.

"What do you want from me!" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just began to make his way down the steps, slowly pulling out a camera from his pocket. I turned onto my stomach and tried to crawl away, but I was so dizzy and disoriented, I didn't even know which way I was going. He walked over to a stand that was next to me and sat the camera there. The little red light on it was on, which told me he was videotaping this. Odd…why would he videotape himself hurting me?

He approached me and then picked me up by my hair. I couldn't stand since my ankle was twisted so badly so he held me up. I could see his eyes through the mask…they looked blue.

"Smile for the camera Miss Williams." He said just before he lifted me up and tossed me into a wall. He then picked me up again and dropped me on the glass coffee table. The glass shattered under me, sending me through the table and onto the floor. I felt a few shards of the glass dig into my back causing me great amounts of pain. I laid there looking up at him until I finally fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hellcat Returns**

I expected to be in the hospital when I opened my eyes, but instead, all I seen was stars. My body was as cold as the ground I now laid upon, and to make things worse…it was raining. I looked around and didn't see anyone but I could hear water to my left…lot's of water and a street to my right. When I sat up, I became horrified to see that my clothes had been replaced by a big t-shirt and body was completely bare underneath it. I also felt a little pain in my vagina area along with those glass shards still in my back. I immediately started crying not knowing where I was or what to do. I tried to stand but I found that my ankle was still pounding from being twisted, so I crawled out of the bushed area I was in.

There was a woman walking by on a nearby side walk so I knew this would be my only chance to ask for help.

"H-help…h-elp…" I said, but my voice was weak. I tried clearing it and then yelled, "HELP ME!"

She was startled at first but then looked at me closely. "Oh my..are you alright honey?"

As she got closer, I immediately realized who she was. I could never forget her fire engine red hair and those pretty blue eyes. "K-Kayla?"

She got closer to me and then gasped, "Serena! Oh my God honey are you alright?"

I started pouring my eyes out thanking God that someone I knew found me.

"Here honey, take this…oh God your brother has been looking for you like crazy." She said as she placed the coat around my small body. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head, "N-No...where am i?"

"In Texas sweetie…but I have no idea how you got here from New York." She said.

I cried harder feeling not only violated, but powerless…something I hadn't felt in the longest time.

"Alright you hold still and I'll call the ambulance." She said as she got on her cell phone.

Within second there was an ambulance there to pick me up. Kayla rode with me to the hospital while calling Steve to let him know where I was. As soon as I got admitted to the hospital, they went to work on pulling out the glass from my back and placing a cast on my ankle. It turns out that I had cracked a bone which was way worst than a twisted ankle. They then ran an assault lit on me and found traces of someone's semen only halfway up my vagina. They also found tearing and scaring in there. I cried so hard after hearing that I was raped by someone. I hadn't had sex since the last time I was with Mark and this really hit me hard. I had planned on not sleeping with anyone else until I was sure that I loved the person…I guess that plan was ruined.

A few hours after all of that, I saw the sun rising in the distance and I wondered just how long I had been back in Texas. I couldn't sleep or think at that point. In all honesty…I wanted to die. I felt that evil side of me returning to the surface as built up anger from all this began to boil.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"Come in." I said softly.

Steve came into my room, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He smiled at me and then threw his arms around me. "Oh my goodness sis…I was so worried about you."

I sighed and then sat myself up in bed. "I'm sure you were…how long have I been here?"

He looked at me and then rubbed his head. "Four, maybe three days….when Rachel called me a few days ago I knew I shouldn't I have left you alone up there."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. It's over and done with now."

He looked at me slightly confused. "What's wrong Serena?"

I folded my arms and looked towards the window, "I hate men. I really do Steve. How could someone beat the crap out of me, rape me, and then drag me to another state and leave me to die?"

He looked at me with anger in his eyes, "That's what he did to you?"

I chuckled, "You clearly don't listen very well…"

"Hey don't take your anger out on me Serena…I tried as hard as I could to find you."

I looked at him, "Yea you did. Sorry."

Steve looked really appalled by my new attitude, oh well…I was so tired of being that nice girl that everyone grew to love. Back when I was a bad girl, things like this never happened to me and I wanted that life back.

"This is all your fault."

"What is?" he asked.

I glared at him, "All of this…if you wouldn't have made me go stay with Mark…I wouldn't be in this hospital right now."

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything Serena?" he asked.

I sneered, "Going to live with him turned me into the very thing I hated the most…a soft hearted, weak and pathetic little girl…if you recall, I was a virgin before all of this and now…someone took it from me."

He sighed, "Serena I didn't send you to live with Mark so that he could completely change you..i sent you there so he could straighten you out and I thought he did."

"Yea he did…he made me realize that you men just aren't worth my fucking time anymore."

"Watch your damn mouth!" he snapped.

I laughed, "I'm a grown woman now Steve…I can say whatever I please, and since this is my damn room…get the hell out."

He looked at me in complete shock before getting up and heading for the door. "Oh yea and Steve?"

He looked back at me with an evil glare on his face.

"Tell Mark that I change my mind about being friends again…I blame him more than anyone for this drastic change in me right now."

Steve sighed, "I'll tell him…but that may not stop him from talking to you Serena."

I shrugged, "Then he'll keep getting his feelings hurt."

Steve shook his head, "I should have known this would happen sooner or later. See ya sis."

Without another word he turned and left my room. I then smiled and began laughing for no reason at all.

"I don't know who you were, but thanks for finally giving me a reason to release the fiend within me…the biggest bitch of them all…" I said.

I laid back down with a smile on my face, loving how great I suddenly felt after all the hell I had just went through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Déjà Vu**

For three straight days I stayed in the hospital looking at the same doctors and nurses over and over again. I was getting angrier by the hour just sitting in that room and watching TV while thinking about the events that led up to this. My brother never came back to visit me which was fine. I didn't need him around anyway…

I wasn't sure what I was planning to do once I was discharged from the hospital. Rachel had come down with a pink jumpsuit for me to wear along with some stuff for my hair. I took the moisturizer and smoothed my hair up into that messy bun I used to wear. I could tell she hated it but oh well. It was my hair and I would do anything I wanted with it.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked me as the nurse pushed me out to her car.

I shrugged, "Ok I guess. Has anyone found out who did this to me?"

She sighed, "No, but your brother and Mark have been trying to look for some clues. They were going to ask you what you remembered but Steve said you weren't in the mood to talk."

I chuckled, "That's putting it lightly. I don't want to see Steve or Mark for that matter."

Rachel helped me into the car. I cursed when I have to hop on the cast they put on my foot. She then lowered me into the front seat and lifted my bad leg into the car.

"You good?" she asked.

I nodded and watched her shut the door. She thanked the nurse for the help and then placed my crutches in the backseat. While she was busy doing that I looked in the mirror and saw what my face looked like. My skin was pale, my lips were dried out, and worst of all, there was a cut from the glass on the side of my chin. I sighed and then turned away from the image.

"Rachel…do you have any chapstick?" I asked her.

She nodded and then got into the driver's seat. When she dug into her purse to get it out, she accidently pulled out an envelope with it. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Oh, this came in the mail two days ago. I never opened it." She said as she handed it to me.

I sighed and opened it up finding a picture of myself unconsciously bound to a bed with my legs spread open and my clothes missing. On the back of the picture it said, "It's about time she got screwed over…"

I fought back my tears as I placed the picture back in the envelope and tossed it to the ground.

"Wow…I'm so sorry Serena." Rachel said as tears filled her eyes. "If only I had come home with you that night."

I sighed, "No Rachel. That guy was huge. If you would have came home with me, he might of killed you and taken me anyway."

She sniffled, "Yea but still…I feel as though I could have been there for you."

"Rachel it's alright. I'm alive and that's all that matters. Look let's just go home so I can get back on with my life."

"We aren't going home yet."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean?"

"Our house is an official crime scene now, so your brother rented us out a beach house down here until we can move back."

I shook my head, "Damn him."

"Listen Serena. I know you're pissed with him but you can at least appreciate him helping you."

I glared at her, "Oh what now you're taking his side? Excuse me but he was the one that sent me to live with a man who not only took my virginity and kicked me to the curb, but turned me into a weak princess!"

She looked taken aback slightly. "I know that Serena."

"Then why in the hell are you defending him? Do you like him or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, but I would never let my feelings control my actions…you should try that sometime."

I didn't say anything back to her as she started up the car and drove us down the road. I couldn't believe she was siding with Steve right now. I mean that was straight up bulshit to me…

We drove for almost ten more minutes before reaching the beach house. I had to admit, it had style but I could tell that my brother only got it for us because he felt bad about what he did to me. When Rachel parked the car in front of it, I looked at it for a few seconds before opening my car door. She didn't say a word as she grabbed my crutches for me and then helped me out of the car. She had a very pissed off look on her face that somehow was able to make me feel bad about what I said to her.

"Hey Rachel." I said as she closed the door.

She glared at me with her spicy eyes that threatened to kill me if I said something else smart to her.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier." I said. "I'm just so mad at myself for allowing other people to change who I really am."

She nodded, "It's ok. Just make sure you remember that I'm helping you out right now and I'm your best friend. If it wasn't for me, you would be stuck under Steve again and living by his rules."

I nodded, "I understand."

She sighed and hugged me before we headed up to the house. It sucked ass having to walk on crutches, but it did ease the pain in my ankle. She gladly helped me up the steps to the porch and let me into the house. When I went inside I was instantly hit with the sweet smell of mangos. The entire place was filled with an odd warmth that somewhat made me smile…that is until I got to the kitchen and saw Mark cleaning up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. "Oh hey there Serena. How are you feeling?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You didn't answer my question…What are you doing here?"

He finished wiping off the stove and counter before turning around and staring at me. I waited for him to answer but of course I didn't get an answer.

"Fine, I'll just ask Rachel then…Rachel! What is Mark doing here?" I yelled down the hallway.

She peeked her head out from the living room with a soft smile on her face. "Well Serena…I kind of lied to you when I said Steve rented this place for us…"

I glared at her, "Ok…so what is this place."

"My new house." Mark said.

I chuckled, "Oh you've got to be kidding me…_you _live here?"

He nodded, "Yep, and for the next few weeks so do you and Rachel."

My mouth fell open, there was no way this was going to work. I was in no mood to talk to Mark let alone live with him again!

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful…it's déjà vu all over again."

He laughed, "Yes it is. I see that attitude of yours has resurfaced."

I shrugged, "Yea, what of it?"

He shook his head, "Look Serena, you're a grown woman now…and I know how to handle grown women just like young ones. Try me if you want to."

I laughed, "Mark I tried you before and got my heart shattered into a million little pieces…it won't be easy this time I can assure you."

"I figured it wouldn't and that's why you'll be stuck in your room most of the time you're here."

I really laughed then, "Excuse me? Did you just contradict yourself? I'm grown remember so you can't ground me."

"Who said anything about grounding you? I'll just take your crutches and hide them smarty pants. Oh how fun it will be to see you struggle without them,"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You do that and see what happens…"

He glared at me, "Was that a threat?"

"No…it was a promise." I said as I turned around and headed to the living room to join Rachel. I couldn't believe I had to stay with him yet again! I swear I couldn't get away from this man. No matter how hard I tried.

Later on that day, I began to wonder where the heck Christine was in all of this. I hadn't seen her since Austin's fourth birthday party and it was weird that she wasn't here now. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I got on my crutches and went out in the backyard to ask Mark about her.

He was just getting out of the pool when I made it out there. I paused for a second to enjoy the sight of his luxurious body glistening in the sun. I was instantly taken back to the night we had sex in his truck. God was he an amazing lover, but he wasn't as ripped as he was now. When he saw me staring at him, he cracked a smile and then shook his head.

"Come to enjoy the show?" he asked.

"huh? Oh…no….I was just…you know."

He laughed as I stumbled over my words. Damn it…why must I always be the one who got caught doing things like that.

"What's the matter pup? Cat got your tongue?" he asked as he dried off with his towel.

"No, and don't call me pup. I'm a grown woman remember?" I said as I took a seat on the beach chair.

He shrugged, "No problem."

"Anyways, I came out here to ask you something…what happened to Christine?"

He sighed, "Well…we had an argument last week and she decided to go stay with her mom for a few days."

"Oh…does she know Rachel and I are here?" I asked.

"It wouldn't matter if she didn't know…_This is my house. _My private house."

I nodded and then looked out at the pool. "It's weird…this isn't the type of house I would expect to see in Texas."

"Well I've always wanted a beach house and sense I had the extra cash, I figured I'd just build myself one for times like this." He said as he smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't look at me like that. You don't have that privilege anymore."

"Why not? Because I turn you on?" he asked.

I sighed, "Oh goodness here we go…"

"What? I'm just saying…you have to admit I do look a whole lot better than I did before."

"oh please…we both know _I'm _the one who looks better."

He shrugged and took a seat in the chair next to me, "Can't argue with that. Five years has definitely done something to you."

I chuckled and glared at him, "Yea…it relieved me of all the stress that was in my life. It sure was nice to get away from it."

"Wow…I know you're not talking about me." He said.

I folded my arms, "Who else would I be talking about? Mark you and I both know that after that night with you I've been a completely different person and after this freak show raped me and left me here, it's gotten worse."

He sighed, "Yea I can tell…but I can also tell that it won't last."

I chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Serena, you acting this way isn't the real you. I know it, and _you_ know it." He said as he reached out and turned my head so I could face him.

I immediately dropped my gaze from his and looked at my lap. "This is no act Mark…I'm tired af being hurt by different men….I just wish that you weren't on that list."

Without saying anything else, I got up and went back inside. I smirked to myself knowing that I had finally gotten my point across to him. Whether he chose to take it or not…was his own business.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mark's Crazy Words**

Mark seemed to really understand where I stood when it came to him. For three whole days he kept his distance from me, only coming near me when I needed help doing something that involved two legs… I thought things were smooth like that. Every time I looked at him all I could think about was how he hurt me. I just didn't understand how you could share an intimate moment with someone and then simply return to the way you were. I know I didn't and now I was so angry about it.

"Ok Miss. Williams, tell me what you remember about that night." William Regal said.

He had came over to the house to ask me questions about the incident, and I was in no mood to talk. Rachel had told me this morning that she had gotten a part time job somewhere downtown and she wouldn't be home until at least three in the morning. That meant I was stuck with Mark for the night. Just in case I needed to swing my crutch at him, I wore white shorts and white tank top and a long sleeved black jacket just to be comfortable.

I sat in the middle of the couch with my arms folded over my chest and an evil glare on my face. I really didn't feel like answering questions and to make things worse, Mark was standing behind the couch making me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't really remember much. All I know is that bastard was pretty well built and packed quite a wallet." I told him.

He laughed, "Well Serena, we do think it was one of the wrestlers so if you had to pick…which wrestlers would you say fit that description?"

I sighed and gave it some thought.

"Take your time pup." Mark said.

I looked up at him, "I told you not to call me that."

"My house…my rules…" he said.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms again. "Must you be such a pain in the ass?"

"Must you be?" he asked.

"Can you go please?" I yelled finally getting irritated. "Goodness you are making me nervous."

He chuckled and walked around the couch and stood behind Regal. I knew he was just trying to piss me off so I ignored him.

"I think, Dave Batista fits the description…and maybe…Triple H?" I said.

He nodded, "Ok so somewhere in that nature…is there anything else you remember?"

I thought back to that night trying hard to remember something. I glared at Mark who was making faces at me. I tried not to smile. Man he was a pain.

"Oh yea…he had blue eyes." I told him.

He nodded, "Good that really does help us narrow it down. Here is my number dear, call me if you remember anything else ok?"

I nodded as I took the number from him. He then stood up and looked back at Mark. "Thanks for letting me come down and talk to her. Her brother wants this man found real bad so I've got to collect as much evidence as I can."

"No problem, I'll see you on Raw next week." Mark said as he walked his boss to the door. "Oh yea, and make sure you get those tickets for me. I think Serena needs some time out of this place."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Mark what is your problem? I can't go to Raw on crutches especially if that crazy freak is there!"

"Hush kitten, grown-ups are talking." He said with a smile.

I gritted my teeth, "Kitten? You've got to be kidding me."

"Anyways, thanks so much you two. I'll send those tickets in the mail for you Mark."

"Ok thanks."

When William left I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Mark came into the living room and took a seat next to me on the couch. I wanted to tell him to get the hell away from me, but his cologne really seemed to capture my senses.

"Can I help you?" I asked him without looking at him.

He smiled, "Oh I'm sure you could, but first let me explain to you why you're going to Raw next week."

"This better be good Mark." I said as I flipped through the channels.

"Oh it is…see the police think that if you go to Raw and this person who did this to you sees you, he might get a little anxious."

I sighed, "How do they figure that?"

"He was nice enough to put clothes on you after he left you in the park. That means, he felt very guilty about what he did to you."

I nodded, "true. Well let's hope you are right because I want to see my brother beat the living hell out of him."

Mark chuckled, "I would like a shot at him myself. I hate men who force themselves on a woman, especially when she's unconscious."

I sneered, "Funny how you believe that yet you have no problems breaking that same girl's heart."

He sighed and then took the remote from me and shut off the TV. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What in the hell is your problem!"

"Serena we need to talk about this alright." He said as he placed the remote under his thigh.

"There isn't anything to talk about Mark!" I snapped.

He folded his arms, "Look witch…there clearly is something we need to discuss if you keep reminding me of the asshole move I made on you five years ago."

I shook my head, "How did you expect me to react Mark? You can't just screw someone and leave them hanging with all types of feelings!"

He blinked at me, "Serena...no one told you to put your heart into that…I told you before, it was just sex."

I grew angry hearing this come out of his mouth once again. "It might have been to you…but it wasn't to me. I gave you everything that night Mark, why is that hard for you to understand?"

"Why is it hard for you to get over?" he said firmly. "Anytime a man screws you in the backseat of a truck they clearly don't respect you."

Without hesitation, I slapped him across the face, "Fuck you!" I yelled.

He rubbed his face and laughed, "You already have."

I got up and hopped away from him not wanting to punch his lights out. I grabbed my crutches and headed for the backyard. I couldn't believe he was actually saying that shit. After five years he was just the same…at least I thought so. When I got to the pool, I sat down on the beach chair and then lied back so I could look at the stars. Man, I couldn't wait for Rachel to get home so I could tell her what happened. I wished we could leave and stay away from him, but at the moment we were stuck there. There was a pain in my chest as I tried to fight off the tears that were begging to fall from my eyes, but I couldn't let that happen. I was a strong woman, and I wasn't about to cry over any man, especially not Mark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Secrets Revealed**

I didn't speak to Mark for the rest of that night or that following day. I had Rachel take me over to Steve's rented apartment so I could see Austin. He had gotten the place so he could stay near me just in case my attacker returned.

"That fucking bastard!" Rachel screamed after I told her about my argument with Mark. "I can't believe he would say that to you."

I sighed, "I know, and the worst part was that he expected me to just get over everything that happened."

She shook her head, "How can he expect you just to let it go? I mean giving up your virginity to him should have been a special moment not a fling that you attend and then forget about later."

"Tell me about it…it's like he doesn't care about my feelings whatsoever."

"Oh he cares trust me. Men like to put on a front like women's feelings don't affect them, but from the way you sound…I know Mark is feeling like an ass on the inside."

I rolled my eyes, "Well he has a poor way of showing it. God I feel so stupid for sleeping with him. I should have known then that he didn't really want me the way I thought he did."

"Well that's just the thing Serena; it wasn't your fault at all. He led you on…so…your body reacted the way any girl's would have."

I smiled slightly, "I guess you're right."

"Auntie, Auntie!" Austin said as he ran towards me crying his eyes out. As he got closer, I noticed that his arms and legs were covered in hives.

"Austin!" I yelled. "Awe sweetie what happened?"

"I was playing…and then something pinched me." He cried. He then started holding his chest and his skin was growing pale. It was then that I knew his windpipe was closing.

"Shit!" Rachel quick, call an ambulance!" I yelled.

With quick hands she whipped out her cell and called the ambulance. I then yelled for Steve to come outside.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled when he reached us.

I shook my head, "I don't know, are you allergic to bees?"

He shook his head, "no…but his mother is."

I looked down at Austin and then began to perform CPR until the paramedics showed up. When they rushed him to the hospital they took him to the emergency room and made them wait in the waiting room. As for me, they asked for my help since I was an RN. Sure I was on crutches but I was doing a hell of a lot to help save my nephew.

"He's not breathing on his own," one doctor said.

I sighed trying not to panic, "Ok, go get the life support machine. He was stung by a bee but we can't vaccinate him until we know for sure what bee stung him."

The doctor nodded and quickly got the life support machine. I then picked up his chart and looked for his mother's name. I flipped through the pages until I saw her name….

"Wait a sec…Christine Calaway?"

The doctor looked up at me as he hooked Austin up to the respirator. "is there a problem ma'am?"

I nodded, "Yea…it says that Austin's mother is Christine Calaway…that can't be right."

"Oh it is right, I should know. I delivered this boy from that woman's uterus myself."

I blinked a few times as things suddenly started to make sense. "Thanks for that doc…I'll be right back."

He nodded as he programmed the machine. I took the chart and walked out to the waiting room. By now, it was packed with Mark, Steve, Rachel, and to my surprise…Christine. Steve got up and approached me with a disheveled look on his face.

"How is he sis?" he asked.

I sighed, "He's on life support….we can't do anything until we know what bee the mother is allergic to."

He sighed, "Oh man…how am I supposed to know that. I don't even know where she is."

I shook my head, "That's funny…it says here that the mother is right here in the room…"

Everyone gasped and looked around. "What are you talking about Serena?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you tell me Steve?"

He looked away and then looked back at the rest of the group. "Can't we do this somewhere else?"

"Steve Austin will die if you don't tell me if this chart is lying to me!"

He sighed and was about to say something else when Christine stood up. "It's not lying Serena…"

Mark glared at her, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"That's what I want to know," Rachel said as she glared at Steve.

Christine sighed and then looked at Mark, "I'm sorry Mark…I'm Austin's real mother."

He looked at her as if she had just punched him in the face. "Wow…time out…you are Austin's mother…so that's why you didn't want me in the delivery room that day."

She started crying, "Yea. I knew the baby was going to be Steve's the entire time so instead of telling you about us…I figured that would be a better way to handle it."

Mark chuckled, "You no good lying bitch! I can't believe you waited five years to tell me this shit. Here I am feeling like I lost a child when I never had one to begin with."

Steve stepped toward Mark, "Listen Mark-"

"-Don't you even speak to me right now…I can't believe my best friend would bang my wife behind my back. I knew you were cheating the entire time, but I didn't once think it would be with my best friend."

"Mark I-"

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me! You're a slut Christine and I want a divorce." Without another word, Mark left the hospital completely infuriated.

Christine sighed and then turned her attention to me, "I'll deal with you later, but for now…I need to save my child."

I glared at her, "_Your child? _What kind of mother lies about her child even being hers when she knows she pushed it out?"

"Serena not now," Steve said. "Look Christine just tell her what kind of bee you are allergic to."

Christine rolled her eyes, "A Hornet. Now if you don't mind…please save my baby boy."

I wrote down the name of the bee and then hopped back into the emergency room. I gave the doctor the information and he quickly retrieved the vaccination Austin needed. Within 30 minutes of me giving it to him, he was able to breathe on his own.

"He's going to be fine," I said when I came back out of the emergency room. "He does have to stay here for at least a week or so though."

Steve sighed with relief, "Thank God."

Rachel, who looked like she had been crying got up, "Are you ready to go Serena?"

I nodded with a glare at my brother and Christine, "Yea, I can't stand to be around liars for too much longer."

"Well you've got your nerve Serena." Christine said as she stood up. "You think I don't know about what you and Mark did."

I looked back at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb…I know you and Mark had sex five years ago and you know how I know?"

"no I don't know, tell me how you came to this conclusion…" I said, not really interested in hearing her shit.

"You left something in his truck that night…your bra."

I smiled sarcastically and clapped my hands. "Wow Nancy Drew…you found a bra…well did it ever occur to you that Mark took me shopping in that same truck and one of my new bras was missing from the bag?"

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's what I thought….Rachel let's go."

We left the two of them standing there. I couldn't believe how well of a liar I was and how she fell for it. When Rachel and I got in the car she immediately broke down and started crying.

"Rachel what's wrong?" I asked her.

She wiped her eyes, "Serena I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked her.

She sniffled, "Steve and I have been sleeping together for about a year."

I looked at her, "Oh wow…well I'm sorry if I ruined things for you."

"You didn't, now I know the type of man he is…but that's not all of it."

I looked at her, preparing for the next half of her secret.

She took a deep breath and then placed her hand on her belly, "I'm about two months pregnant with his kid."

I gasped, "Oh my goodness…don't worry girl, I'm here for you."

She nodded, "Thanks a lot Serena, I really need it."

I hugged her and then began wondering how Mark was doing. I knew he was still pissed about all this and for some reason; I wanted to go home and check on him. So much had happened that day that I didn't even know what to think anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Readers: **Sorry I was late posting this! Hope you enjoy and remember to review! You reviews help me with my ideas for these stories =)

**Mark's Pain**

When we got back to Mark's place, his truck wasn't there so I knew he wasn't home. Rachel helped me into the house and then helped me get a bath. After that she went on to bed. I knew she was real stressed and that wasn't good for the baby. As for me, I put on a white beater and some black shorts and went back down to the living room to watch TV. We all needed some time to just relax after today.

I ended up watching a few movies before finally falling asleep on the couch. I wasn't too sure how long I was asleep before I heard Mark coming in. I waited for him to come into the living room before I sat up. He still looked really pissed off so I simply waved at him. He waved back and then took a seat on his chair. I figured he wanted to be alone so I pushed myself up and went to grab my crutches.

"Where you going?" he asked.

I looked back at him, "I didn't want to bother you so, I was going to head to bed."

He chuckled, "You're not bothering me pup. You could never bother me."

I nodded and sat back against the couch. He sighed and then looked at me with so much pain in his eyes. Though he had been an ass towards me…I couldn't find it in my heart to be a heartless bitch in return. So much for being a bad girl again…

"Come here Mark." I said as I opened my arms.

He looked down at his lap, fighting back fresh tears.

"Come on." I said again.

He sighed and came to sit next to me. When he did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He buried his face into the side of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist and silently cried. I simply rubbed his head gently and let him pour out the emotions he was hiding for so long. The entire time he cried I felt the wall around my heart beginning to break. Soon, I started crying with him. He pulled away and looked at me as he wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong pup?"

I sniffled, "I'm sorry, I just feel so bad."

He shrugged, "There's no reason for you to feel bad. I've been an asshole to you so…I deserve this."

I shook my head, "No you don't Mark. No one deserves to be hurt...not even you."

He nodded and then wiped a tear from my face. "Puppy…I need to tell you something."

I sighed, "Oh boy more secrets."

He laughed, "Just listen…I knew Christine was cheating on me the entire time I was with her. That's part of the reason I allowed myself to sleep with you."

I nodded taking in everything he was saying.

"That night in my truck…I did have my heart in it…in all honesty..." he grabbed my hands and held them in his own. "…I fell in love with you that night."

I blushed slightly, "You did?"

"Yea…that's why I pushed you away. When we…made love...I felt different." He said.

"How so?" I asked, smiling at the fact that he referred to us making love and not just having sex.

He thought about it for a second and then responded. "It's like this…when I had sex with Christine, I didn't feel the same emotions that I did for you. I felt like she wasn't into it at all you know? Like she wasn't there with me."

I nodded, "I understand."

"But with you…I felt so much passion even when we kissed."

I shrugged, "Well what did you expect? I was giving up my virginity to you and plus I was in the process of becoming someone different."

"I know." He said.

I looked away from him and started crying again, "Mark why did you do that to me? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Serena I'm so sorry. If I could take it back…you know what…I wouldn't."

"Why?" I asked as I wiped tears from my face.

"Because I love you."

I laughed, "No way."

"Yes way…I developed feelings for you every time I spent time with you…and that night I felt like I needed to really show you how I was really feeling."

I sniffled, "So what happened? Why did you just pretend like everything was normal?"

"Because I was scared…I knew I'd be hurting you but I couldn't let you get into trouble with Steve or not follow your dreams because of me."

I smiled, "Mark I would have followed my dreams with or without you. I really fell in love with you and it pissed me off that you handled that situation by forcing me out of your life."

"I know puppy, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me because…I can't see my life without you in it, even if we're just friends."

I nodded and wiped another tear from my eye. "I do forgive you now that you've come clean about that…but we'll have to remain friends for awhile. At this point, every time I look at you I think of you hurting me like that."

"I understand. In fact I don't think I'm ready to fully be committed to anyone just yet."

"I don't think so either. Goodness I can't believe my brother right now. Not only did he hurt you but he impregnated Rachel."

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Apparently he and Rachel have been seeing each other from time to time…I guess he went too far this time."

"Hell yea he did. It's going to take him a real long time to regain my trust." He said.

I looked over at a clock and saw that it was about eleven at night. "True, but can we continue this in the morning? I need to take my meds and head to bed."

"Sure pup, do you need help?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just to get up the steps."

He nodded and helped me up onto my feet. I then took my crutches and adjusted them so I could get to the stairs.

"Um Pup?"

"Yea?"

He smiled and took the crutches from me. "I'll carry you."

"Oh no it's alright Mark. I'll be ok." I said.

He shook his head, "Stubborn girl…Serena you're tired put down the crutches and let me carry you."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let me win. "Fine."

He took the crutches from me and leaned them against the wall. Then, with a swift movement, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my room and sat me on the bed.

"Thank you." I said.

"no problem, do you need anything else?" he asked.

I looked around the room and then pointed to my pill bottle that was on the dresser. He gladly walked over to it and grabbed it for me. "Here you go."

I smiled as I took them from him. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now get your rest and I'll see you in the morning." He said.

I nodded as he turned and left my room. I wasn't sure what was going to happen with me and Mark, but I knew our friendship would be taking some time to fully rebuild itself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Changes**

Things were pretty quiet around Mark's house for about a week and a half. Mark had taken some time off so he could get his mind back in order and to help out with my case. So far, the police had narrowed it down to about five wrestlers, all of which had a tight alibi. I soon began to give up hope.

The week Rachel and I were supposed to leave, she decided to go and talk to my brother about the baby. I hoped that he would step up and be a man for her otherwise I would never speak to him again.

"What you up to?" Mark asked when he came back from his morning run.

I was in the kitchen using his laptop I had found in the closet. "Nothing…just checking the job description for some of the hospitals in California,"

"Oh, are you planning on moving there?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm thinking about it. I want to stay closer to everyone. I feel like I just left a lot of people behind when I left here."

"Interesting, maybe I can help you get an apartment."

I looked at him with a smile, "Really?"

"Yea as soon as you're better. As a matter of fact put that away for now so I can help you with your walking."

I sighed, "Right now?"

"Yes right now." He said with a smile.

I pushed back the laptop and turned my body so he could take my hands. I always loved how gentle his hands were even though they were much bigger than mine. He reminded me of a gentle giant.

"Alright you ready?"

I nodded and took a step forward with my now booted leg. He had been helping me since the doctor first told me that my leg was healing pretty fast. Boy was I excited to get back on two legs.

"Hey pup, I had a question for you." He said as we continued to walk around the house.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well I didn't want you to be mad or anything, but how would you feel if I decided to start dating other people?"

I shrugged, ignoring my real thoughts, "We aren't together so…I guess that would be alright. Besides I like just being your friend it makes things easier."

"True,"

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I met this woman at the bar the other night. She was real sweet and I don't know…she seemed to have a lot of the same outlooks that I did."

"Cool, what's her name?" I asked.

"Sara."

I nodded, "She sounds pretty. You should hang out with her."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Of course. I expect you to weigh your options Mark. Don't sit around and wait for me."

He nodded, "Ok…but I want you to do the same."

I giggled, "Why?"

"So I don't think about you as much…" he said.

I smirked, "How do you know that'll stop you from thinking of me."

"I don't. I just figured it would make moving on a lot easier…oh shit!"

Before I knew it, he had tripped over a beach chair and fell right onto his back. To make matters worse, he pulled me right on top of him. We both started laughing until I realized that I was straddling his waist and his hands were resting on my lower waist. I looked down at him and he looked back at me, both of us lost in each other's consciousness. I finally snapped out of it when I heard my cell phone ringing. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out while getting off of Mark.

"Hello?"

"_I'm still watching you…" _said a deep voice.

I gasped, "Who is this?"

"_What's wrong Serena? Didn't you have fun the last time you hung out with me? I see you and Mark are having a ton of fun right now. I wonder how Christine would feel if she knew the truth about that night you two fucked in the truck…" _

I gasped, realizing who it was. My creepy stalker…"What do you want from me?"

"_Oh I've already gotten what I wanted from you Serena, but now the real fun begins."_

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"_Don't worry sweetness you'll find out soon enough…I promise for now, do me a favor and stay away from Mark...I don't want to have to hurt you again to prove my point."_

I looked at Mark and then closed my eyes. "_Fine." _

I snapped my phone shut and then tossed it into the pool.

"Pup? Who was that?" Mark asked.

I sighed, "The stalker…he wants me to stay away from you."

Mark looked at me, "Is that right…well are you going to listen to him?"

"Hell no. You're my friend and I will stay around you as much as I want."

He shook his head, "That's my girl. Anyways, I wonder why he would want you to stay away from me."

"Maybe he's an enemy of yours."

He chuckled, "Almost everyone on that roster is my enemy Serena."

"Yea but how many of them have blue eyes."

He thought about it for a moment before smirking, "One…thanks girl…I think I've solved this case for you."

He helped me up and then helped me walk to the house where he began making a few phone calls. While he was busy doing that, I went to rest in the living room just before Rachel came through the door.

"Hey girl." I said.

"Hey," she said as she took a seat on the chair. "Your brother seemed very happy about the news."

"Awe really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea, at first he didn't know what to say but he looked at Austin and then smiled at me and told me he couldn't wait to be a dad again."

"Well that's good."

"There's more though…he asked me to move in with him back in New York."

I gasped, "Wow really?"

"Yes…is that ok with you?" she asked.

I smiled, "Of course I'm ok with that…I am worried though my brother isn't the greatest when it comes to being with someone."

She laughed, "Tell me about it. Anyways we talked for awhile and I think we've come to an understanding."

"Good."

"So how was your day? I hope you walked around a little." She said.

I sighed, "I did. Mark didn't really give me a choice in the matter."

She laughed, "Does he ever give you a choice."

"Only on certain days."

We laughed just as Mark came into the room, "I heard that ladies."

"Awe…is Marky going to cry about it?" Rachel asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, keep jacking with me little girl."

"Anyways did you get any more info?" I asked him as he took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"No, all I know is I will be seeing this person next month and when I get my hands on him, I'm going to make sure he never videotapes you again."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"That little punk Randy Orton."

I shook my head, "It can't be…this guy was way more muscular than him."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'll never forget what the shape of his body looked like. I'm telling you it was someone else."

He sighed, "Alright then, we'll keep trying ok?"

I nodded and then turned on the TV. "Now since we are all here, I guess this wouldn't be a bad time for movies."

"Sounds good to me." Mark said.

"I'll get the popcorn," Rachel said. "Anyone want a drink?"

I raised my hand, "Ooo! Pick me!"

Mark laughed, "Really Serena?"

"Yea really…" I said with a big smile.

He shook his head, "You girls are too much sometimes."

That night we ended up watching three movies even though we talked through most of them. I was starting to feel like we had all formed a small bond with each other, though the one between Mark and I was much greater. Every time I reached for the popcorn, his hand always came down on top of mine. We looked at each other with small smiles before returning our attention to the movies. I wondered just how long I could keep my feelings at bay, and if he was really willing for us to just be friends. All I could think about was feeling his hands running all over my body and kissing me tenderly. I ended up hugging myself most of the night in order to keep my body from showing the real reaction I was having. Man this was going to be hard, and I had no clue how I was going to handle it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vince's Offer**

Mark kept his word about helping me get a place. Once my ankle was completely healed, he helped me get all of my stuff from New York and bring it to Dallas. That was one road trip I would never forget. Mark actually danced a little while driving and told me plenty of jokes that kept me laughing. I felt like we were totally back on the same page but my feelings were growing at the same time.

"Oh my goodness this apartment is huge!" I said when we made it to my new place. "Wow are you sure I'm going to be able to afford this place?"

He laughed as I looked around at the place. There was a large living room with a soft carpet and plenty of furniture already placed there. The couch was my favorite feature. It was big enough for at least five people and made of soft polyester. Across from it was the large flat screen television set that was plastered on the wall. I then looked in the kitchen and saw that it too was pretty big with marble counter tops and a new refrigerator.

"I'm serious Mark, how much is this place going to be a month?" I asked him.

He smiled and scratched his head, "You don't have to pay anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I folded my arms.

He smiled, "I paid this place off….it's yours."

I gasped, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I'm very serious, and to make things better…I paid off all your appliances for up to a year."

I gasped and then threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks you so much!"

"You're welcome pup, and don't worry about paying me back. You deserve this."

I smiled and fought back the tears of joy that wanted to fall. "I don't know what to say Mark. This is so nice of you."

"It's alright pup. Now let's finish getting the rest of your stuff in here so we can get you settled."

I agreed and we got to work on putting my stuff in the apartment. It took a little while but I finally got everything in. It felt nice to finally be on my own completely. Unfortunately, I had to transfer jobs and then get use to the people around me. During that entire time, I found myself not really seeing Mark a whole lot. He had returned to work from his time off and that kept him tired all the time. My brother and I barley spoke so….you know the story there. The only person, who seemed to come and visit often, was Rachel. She was getting bigger and bigger the more I saw her. I was so sure she was having twins.

"Damn girl you look like you're ready to pop." I said. "How are you feeling?"

She sat down on the couch and rubbed her belly, "I'm alright. I can't wait to have this kid though."

"I hear ya," I said as I handed her some water. "How has my brother been?"

She smiled, "He's good, he misses you though."

I rolled my eyes, "Interesting."

"Well can you blame him? You were the closest thing to family that was still in his life."

I sighed, "Yea I know what you mean but I find it hard to look at him you know?"

She nodded, "Yea I understand. Mark doesn't even talk to him anymore."

I shrugged, "I don't blame him. If my best friend was screwing my wife I think I'd be pretty pissed as well."

She laughed, "You've got a point. Anyways have you spoken to Mark lately?"

"Just on the phone. He like never comes by anymore." I said.

She sighed, "That's because he's dating Sara now…she's such a bitch."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Have you met her?"

I shook my head, "No."

"This bitch came over to Steve's house one night bitching because Mark was over there past nine o'clock."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Yes girl…she acted like she was his mother or something and to make things worse, he didn't even fight back with her…"

I shook my head, "No wonder he hasn't brought her over here. He knows I won't play that shit in my house."

She laughed, "Damn straight. She's lucky I'm pregnant otherwise she'd get her ass beat."

I giggled and then got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Serena?" said a slightly familiar voice.

"Uh yes…who is this?" I asked.

The man chuckled, "Oh forgive me, this is Vince McMahon."

I gasped, "Honestly? Oh my gosh how are you sir?"

"I'm really good thanks for asking." He said.

"So what can I do for you today?" I asked.

He laughed, "Well actually I needed to ask you something and I really hope you consider it."

"I'm listening." I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"How would you like to become Raw's new general manager?"

I gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am, I would only need you on Mondays but I'd pay you very well."

I looked at Rachel with a smile, "Wow…this is so unexpected sir."

"I know, but don't worry I'll give you until Saturday to make up your mind. Your first appearance would have to be this coming Monday."

I nodded, "Alright sir, I'll definitely let you know what I decide."

"Ok then, you have a nice night Serena." He said.

"You too sir, and thanks again." I said.

As soon as I hung up, I screamed with excitement. "Oh my goodness Rachel you will never believe who that was!"

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Vince McMahon," I said.

She gasped, "Really? What did he want?"

"He wants me to be the new general manager of Raw! Can you believe it!"

"No I can't believe it. Wow girl, you should take it." She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course. It'll give you a chance to do something else instead of being bored. Plus Mark will be there so you'll get to see him without his girlfriend being around him."

"True. Wow…ok I think I'm going to call him back right now."

She laughed as I hit redial and called Mr. McMahon back. Once I told him that I would accept his offer, he told me everything I would need to know and then let me go for the night. I was beyond excited, almost to the point where I almost called Steve to tell him the news. Vince however, wanted to keep this a secret so only me and Rachel knew about this. I went to bed completely happy that night until a disturbing thought came into my mind. "Why would Vince want me to be the general manager? Was this part of their plan to get the guy who raped me?"

I wasn't sure what it was, but I sure was about to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Surprise Appearance**

Vince McMahon had me flown to Jacksonville, Florida that following Sunday. I was placed in a private hotel room where the other wrestlers wouldn't see me. I had to admit, I was very excited about the show and couldn't wait to surprise the hell out of everyone, including Mark.

To make things even more surprising, I decided to change up my style a little bit. I went to a hair salon downtown and got my hair slightly thinned out and then colored light brown with some blonde and honey highlights. I then went tanning until my skin became a nice bronze color. Last, I went and bought my outfit. I ended up buying a sexy red top that hung loosely off my one of my shoulders and showed off most of my lower half. I then picked out the cutest pair of blue jeans that hugged my waist snuggly, showing off all my curves and the length of my slender legs. I bought a few other things to go with the outfit, like a gold chain to go around my waist, and some jewelry. I was so excited and ready to make an impact on the company. Still, I wondered why I was asked to do this job. I mean sure I am Stone Cold's sister, but why would Vince think I had the qualifications to run the show? Did he have an alternate plan?

I had those thoughts in my mind up until it was time for me to head to the show that following day. I was dressed and ready to go as I waited for the other wrestlers to get on the bus. I watched them closely from my hotel window just to see who was all there. I spotted Kane almost instantly from the crowd. He was one of the first people to get on the bus behind the divas. My brother followed close behind him along with the other wrestlers. I didn't see Mark though so I assumed he wasn't there…that is until he walked right past my window. I gasped and jumped back from the window so he wouldn't see me.

Once I was sure he was gone, I peeked back out of the window just in time to see him boarding the bus. From behind he still looked pretty good with that sexy form of his. Man I wished he wasn't with Sara…otherwise…

I shook my head of those thoughts and then grabbed my purse and hotel key so I could head over to the arena. A limo was pulling up just as I got down the front steps. Shane McMahon hopped out of the backseat looking dashingly handsome in his black suit. He smiled at me and then kissed my hand, "Serena, what a pleasure it is to meet you."

I smiled, "The pleasure's all mine Shane."

"Wow, you're a whole lot prettier in person." he said. "I thought you were a professional model when we first pulled up."

I laughed, "Oh my, thanks Shane."

"No problem. Are you ready to make your grand entrance as the new manager of this show?" he asked as he stepped out of the way for me to get inside.

"I sure am, but something is bothering me a little Shane,"

He got in behind me and shut the door, "And what might that be?"

"Well I don't want to sound ungrateful but, why did your father ask me to be the general manager? I mean he sounded real confident in me for some reason."

He smiled, "Well there is an issue going on that involves your brother and the Undertaker and he thinks it would be an interesting twist to place you as the new GM of Raw."

I nodded, "That would be an interesting twist…so who's the bad guy in this?"

"Your brother. He has been trash talking The Undertaker for months now and has even gotten involved in a few of his matches. Hopefully you can handle a situation like this."

I sighed, "I don't know, I mean Steve is my brother, but The Undertaker is my best friend."

Shane nodded, "I know how you feel, but don't worry. You just let your feelings tell you what to do about it."

"I hope I do the right thing." I said as I looked out of a window. "I love my brother but I don't want to lose my best friend either."

Shane placed a hand on my shoulder helping me relax. "Don't worry Serena. This job will be very easy for you, I assure you."

I smiled slightly and then remained quiet as we got closer and closer to the arena. I was actually getting nervous about being in front of thousands of people. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say. All I could hope was that it all flowed nicely.

When we got to the arena, Shane had me stay in the limo for a little while and watch the show from there. My brother was one of the last people out that night and the entire crowd booed him. It was weird to see that though. All the other times I had watched the show, he was cheered like a gladiator. Now, he was being treated like the true dog he was. I watched as he grabbed the microphone and began flapping his gums.

"My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin…and I have had enough of hearing the Undertaker brag about how he's going to drag me to hell."

The crowd cheered and I cracked a slight smile. I didn't know what it was about hearing Mark's WWF name, but it always brought me back to the time I had first met him. Goodness I was such a bitch back then.

"I don't deserve to be treated like that! I am the World Wrestling Federation champion and Undertaker…you need to respect me!"

Suddenly, Shane hopped into the limo and told me to walk out slowly. "A camera will be watching your feet and showing an image of them on the titantron. The guys know there is a new GM but they don't know it's you so…be mysterious ok?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling real excited about this. I waited until the camera man gave me to go ahead and I slowly stepped out of the limo one foot at a time. I then began walking into the arena and headed for the gorilla position to make my entrance. The Undertaker had just walked out to join Steve in the ring before I got there so he didn't see me. I listened to the two of them exchange words until it was time for me to go out.

"You know Steve, you and I both know that the issues between us go further than this company…it's real personal." Undertaker said.

Steve laughed, "hell yea it's personal…and to be honest, I don't think you or anyone else…will do a damn thing about it."

Just then, they hit my music and handed me a microphone. I smiled as I turned the corner and came into view of my brother and Mark. The crowd roared in complete shock as I waved at the guys, who were looking up at me in shock.

"Wow guys, you look so surprised to see me," I said into the microphone.

Steve snatched the Undertaker's microphone from him. "Serena! What are you doing here?"

I smiled again, "Oh don't tell me you don't know Mr. WWF champion….I'm here to tell you that at King of the Ring you will defend your title against…The Undertaker."

The crowed cheered loudly as Steve cursed under his breath. The Undertaker kept his look of shock, but a small smile crept across his face.

"And on whose authority ?" Steve asked.

I laughed, "Oh, did I forget to mention that I am the new GM of this show?" I said.

Once again the crowd cheered aloud and Steve looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Now…that match won't just be any match…it will be a hell in the cell match. So big brother…goodnight boys."

They both watched me in shock as I turned and walked backstage. I went straight to my new office and finished watching the show. When it was over, I met up with Shane who told me that I had did an awesome job.

"Thanks so much Shane." I said.

"Will you be needing the limo to get back or-"

"-No she won't, I'll take her back." said Mark from behind me.

I smiled and turned to face him. He was now dressed in a black t-shirt that was partially ripped at the neck showing off a tattoo with Sara's name on his neck. His hair was still cut very short and it was slicked back with some gel. He had a red bandana tied around his head and he wore some light blue jeans with black boots. He slid off his sunglasses with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there Mark, long time no see." I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

He chuckled, "Hello yourself, looking sexy as hell."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Oh come here and give me a hug."

He smiled and hugged me close, pressing my body against his. As usual he smelled so good and his body was still perfectly toned. I tried hard not to let my panties get wet, but of course he made that hard.

"Wow girl, every time I see you…you look more beautiful than the last time."

"Thanks, but don't try to change the subject…why haven't you visited me at all?"

He sighed, "It's Sara man, she always wants me to stay around her and she's real jealous of any female friends I have."

I blinked, "Let me get this straight, you stopped visiting because of your girlfriend…sounds like someone has you by the balls Mark."

He laughed, "No, I just don't want to hear the bulshit you know? I know how your temper is so I didn't want to risk anything happening between you two."

I sighed, "Well you so owe me right now. Is she here with you?"

"Yea, she's back at the hotel…but I can still take you out for a drink if you want."

I smiled, "That would be nice. I do miss my bestie you know."

He laughed, "Alright let's go. My rental is out back."

I hooked arms with him and let him led me to the truck. The minute I saw the truck, I instantly was reminded of that night we made love in the back of it. I was going to change my mind about it but…something just kept pushing me that way. I wasn't too sure what the night was going to hold but I knew I should be careful.


	25. Chapter 25

**Throw Down **

"So when did Vince ask you to become the new GM?" Mark asked as he started up the truck.

I smiled at him, "Last week. I wasn't sure about it at first, but as you can see I agreed to it."

"Damn, you shocked the hell out of me." He said. "A warning would have been nice you know…"

I giggled, "Mark I couldn't warn anyone. It was made to be a surprise twist in the problem you and my brother are having."

He nodded, "Ah…that's cool. Anyways I'm kind of shocked that you gave me the match."

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well it's like you said, I haven't been visiting you at all…I'm real sorry about that pup."

"It's alright. I know you don't want to cause problems." I said.

He sighed, "I'm already risking an argument right now. If someone tells her they seen us out together she's going to flip shit."

"So let her…" I said. "If she wants to go I'm down for it."

He shook his head, "I see that bad girl is still in you."

"Of course she is…and she'll never leave at this point." I told him.

He laughed and then looked over at me for a few seconds. "You really do look good Serena. I'm happy with how you turned out."

"Me too Mark, and you're the one who helped me out so…thank you."

"You're welcome."

When we got to the Juicy Bar, there was a long line outside of the door. Mark walked us up to the main entrance and showed the security guard his VIP card. We were instantly granted permission into the Bar.

Mark then walked me to the VIP section were they had tables that were lit up and comfortable leather booths. I followed Mark to the last booth and sat across from him.

"Wow this place is different." I said.

He nodded, "Yea…this is where Sara wanted me to propose to her."

I smiled though I really didn't want to know that. "Really? So are you two getting married?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I've only been with her for five months and she wants to get married…I don't know if I agree with that pup."

"I don't agree with it either…" I said. "Marriage is a big step and it takes a lot of time before you truly know if you want to be with someone forever."

"That is true, but this broad told me that if I didn't propose by next month, she was leaving me."

I gasped, "What the hell is her problem?"

"I have no clue pup."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm not sure…I haven't really had anyone to talk to about it…until now."

I smiled at him, "Well why didn't you just talk to me about it whenever you called me?"

"She was always around me. That's why I was real short on my answers when I talked to you on the phone."

I nodded, "Ah got you."

Suddenly a waiter appeared and took our orders. I got an apple martini and Mark got his normal beers. We sat there for awhile talking and laughing. I noticed his cell phone kept vibrating a lot, so I ended up taking it from him and shutting it off.

"What was that about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Look you talk to that heifer everyday…it's my turn to have your attention."

He laughed, "Well alright you little hellcat. If that's the case let's go dance."

I swallowed the rest of my drink and then took his hand. It was so much fun dancing with Mark although at one point things got a little out of hand. I was grinding my butt into his dick, you know…teasing him a little bit, when his dick started to get hard. He then grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him.

"You better behave Serena. I don't want you to start anything you can't finish." He said deeply.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling so tipsy at that point. "Oh no Mark, you're the one who can't handle a vixen like me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be hiding behind Sara."

He smiled, "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." I said.

He continued to stare at me just as a slow song started to play. He took my hands and placed them on his neck before placing his own hands on my waist and pulling me close to his body. I shivered at the feel of his touch on my bare skin.

"So it's true…your feelings haven't changed a bit." He said as we began to sway to the beat.

I sighed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you do Serena. You're still in love with me aren't you?"

I looked away from him, "I'm not inclined to answer that question."

"It's because you are…" he said. "It's alright to admit that."

I laid my head against his chest and moved my hands to his shoulders. "You're right Mark, I am…but I would rather see you happy than to be worried about me."

He chuckled, "Well let me let you in on a little secret…"

I looked up at him waiting for what he was going to say.

"Oh shit." He said as he looked towards the entrance of the Bar.

I pulled away from him and looked in the same direction, only to come face to face with his girlfriend. She was standing by the door looking at us with complete disgust in her eyes before marching over in our direction. I sighed to myself, hoping this wouldn't get ugly, but I knew it would.

"Sara before you say anything-"

"-don't Mark, just don't…I've been texting you like crazy for the past hour and you're not answering me because you're here with this hussy?"

I glared at her, "Excuse me? For your information sweetie, I turned off his phone."

She looked at me like I had turned my head completely around. "Is that right?"

"Yes that's right, what are you going to do about that?" I asked as I stepped up to her.

"Wow Serena…" Mark said as he stepped closer to me. "Don't do this, ladies."

She chuckled, "Shut up Mark…clearly this girl has an issue with me that she needs to get off her chest."

"Yes I do and don't tell him what to do." I said.

"how about I tell you to shut up before I slap you." She said.

"Do it then!" I yelled as I got in her face. "Slap me Sara! Slap me you cheap whore! Slap me!"

She backed away from me, "Mark, let's go back to the hotel please. I don't need to deal with this hoodrat."

"I beg your pardon!" I said as I stepped closer to her. Mark stepped between us facing me with soft eyes.

"Serena lay off ok? Look I'll call you when I get a chance…let's go Sara."

I shook my head as they turned and headed outside. I went back to the table and grabbed my purse before calling a cab and getting the hell out of there. I thought I had heard the last of Sara for the night…that is until I got to my hotel room. I had just walked in a kicked off my shoes when I heard her bitching to Mark and some other people outside.

"Before she calls me a cheap whore…she needs to worry about herself because from what I hear, she likes to screw older men in cars…so who's the whore now?"

That was it, I had snapped.

"Where the fuck is she!" I screamed as I ran back outside. "Where the fuck are you at Sara! You wanna talk shit you filthy whore! Where the fuck are you at!" I yelled as I put my hair up and took off my earrings.

I saw her standing by Mark's truck surrounded by my brother, Mark, Kane, some other divas and I ran towards her. "Come here you slut! Talk that shit to my face!"

She threw down her purse just as I got up to her and she swung at me. With lightening speed, I grabbed her by her hair and threw her into Mark's truck. I then hopped in on top of her and began pounding her face in. My brother and Mark fought hard to pull me off of her, but I had a hold of her hair and she came out with me. She ended up kicking me in the stomach and I released her hair just as Mark let go of me.

"How dare you attack me you fucking cunt!" she yelled before charging at me. She tackled me to the ground and I rolled on top of her, beating the living hell out of her.

This time Steve pried me off of her and then carried me on his shoulders back to my hotel room. I sure hoped Mark wasn't mad at me for what I did, but hey could you blame me?


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: **Sexual content involved…be prepared

**All Mine**

"That stupid bitch! I can't believe she would talk shit to my friends and family about me!" I screamed when Steve sat me down on my bed.

"Calm down sis," he said before having to dive because I threw my alarm clock at the wall. "Serena calm down!"

I looked at him, "Are you kidding me? That bitch talked shit about me and your telling me to calm down!"

"Yes I am…listen I know you're upset but you got her already so there's no reason to still be mad."

I took a deep breath and took down whatever was still up in the bun. Most of it had fallen out due to my fight.

"Look will you be alright if I leave you here for the rest of the night?"

I shrugged, "As long as she isn't still running her mouth outside."

He shook his head and then left my room. I locked my door and then stripped out of my clothes, pissed that she had ripped my shirt. I then got into the shower to help myself relax. Gosh I really hoped that Mark wasn't mad at me. I mean sure, I'd be mad if he beat the hell out my boyfriend, but not if he had probable cause. I didn't get a call or a text from him that night so I figured he had to be pissed or busy treating Sara's wounds. Oh well, the bitch had it coming I suppose.

I returned home that following afternoon and called Rachel to tell her what happened.

"You did what! Serena!" She yelled through the phone.

I laughed, "Yes I beat the shit out of her."

"Wow when did that happen?" She asked.

I sighed with an evil smile, "Last night. She was talking shit about me and I heard her so…I went down there."

"Who swung first?" she asked.

"She did…big mistake on her part." I said as I opened my freezer and pulled out a popsicle.

"Is Mark mad at you?" she then asked.

I sighed and opened my popsicle. "I have no clue Rachel. I haven't heard from him."

"You mean he didn't even come check on you that night?" she asked.

"Nope. I guess he doesn't really care for me as much as I thought he did."

She sighed, "Girl, yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does Serena. I can tell." she said.

I rolled my eyes and then walked towards my bedroom, "How do you know?"

"Because every time I've seen him, you are all he wants to talk about. He even dropped that situation with Steve just so he could find a way to see you again."

"And you're telling me this now?" I asked her.

She sighed, "He asked me not to…I guess he was trying to avoid what happened last night."

I chuckled, "I don't think anything could of avoided that from happening…she doesn't deserve him Rachel."

"Then fight for him Serena…"

I shook my head, "I'm tired of fighting though. I think he should come to me."

"Maybe he will. He loves you Serena."

A tear fell from my eye, "If that's the case then why does he continue to push me away? I mean…if you love someone you don't just push them away to be with someone else."

"I know, but trust me, he'll come around." she said.

I sighed and licked my popsicle. "I don't know if I can wait anymore Rachel…my heart is tired of being broken."

She sighed, "Yea I understand…anyways what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know, maybe watch a few movies and then get some sleep. I'm not feeling up to going out tonight."

"Sounds like me. I'm on bed rest until the baby decides to come out."

I laughed, "poor thing, well I'll talk to you later."

"Ok girl, keep smiling and remember, don't give up on love."

I smiled, "Thanks girl. Later."

"Bye,"

Once I hung up I tossed my phone on my nightstand and then finished eating my popsicle. I then went to my closet and grabbed an old photo album that I had made when I was living with Mark. I held the book against my chest and went back downstairs to the living room. I was just about to sit down when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" I asked as I approached the door.

"Open up pup…it's Mark."

I froze for a second before slowly opening the door. Mark stood before me, his leather trench coat covered in water from the rainstorm outside. His hair was slicked back but wet too.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and then sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's alright."

I nodded and then moved aside so he could come in. I then shut my door and locked it before heading to the closet next to the door.

"Here, hang your coat up and take off your shoes." I told him. "I don't want you destroying the groove up in here."

He smiled, "Glad to see you in high spirits."

I shrugged, "Well what did you expect? After last night I have had such an adrenaline rush it isn't even funny."

He followed me to the living room, where I picked up the album and then sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, rather close too, making me feel somewhat nervous.

"So what did you want to talk about stranger?" I said.

He smiled, "You know what I wanted to talk to you about…last night-"

"-last night I did something I promised myself I wouldn't do ever again and I'm sorry but she started it." I said.

He looked at me blankly before finishing his sentence, "Actually pup, I was going to say last night after your fight, Sara and I had a long talk…and it didn't exactly end the way I thought it would."

I looked at him trying to figure out what he was going to say but this time I found it difficult to read his emotions.

"Listen pup…what's that?" he asked when his eyes found their way to the album.

I shrugged, "Oh, it's just an album I made when I was 17...it's nothing."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

I handed him the album and watched as he began to look through it. There were many pictures of me and him on the days we hung out together. I was so young then, and he…well…was still the same. I looked so much happier in those pictures too especially in the ones where we posing like gangsters.

"I can't believe you still have these pictures." he said.

I smiled slightly, "Of course…those were some good times and I never wanted to forget about them."

He froze for a second before shutting the album and placing it on the table. "Look pup, this is difficult for me to say but I have to say it…You and I can't be friends."

I chuckled and then got up from the couch, "I knew this was coming."

"Pup come back here." he said firmly.

"No! Your bitch talks crap about me, I beat her ass and this is what I get?" I snapped.

He got up from the couch and approached me, "Puppy listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you anymore Mark. I'm tired of the games you've played with my mind, my emotions, and most of all…my heart!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes. I kept backing up from him as he kept taking steps towards me.

"Serena please let me explain what I'm saying to you." he said.

I finally backed into a wall and he trapped me against it. "Get away from me Mark!"

He stared at me with soft eyes, "Damn girl…you've been hiding all this emotion inside of you this entire time?"

I looked away from him, "Why Mark…why did you push me away like that! I loved you…and I still do…"

He lifted my chin with the tips of his fingers, "And that is why I said…we can't be friends…because I love you too and being your friend isn't enough for me anymore."

I looked at him still sobbing, "What?"

He held the sides of my head with his hands, "I said I love you pup, and I'm so sorry I pushed you away like that."

I smiled and then threw myself into his arms, kissing him with all the emotion I could muster. He took control of the situation, lifting me up by my thighs and pinning me to the wall, our tongues still battling each other. I felt my lips beginning to swell as he pulled away slowly from our kiss.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asked.

I giggled, "You should know…you helped me out with this place remember?"

He kissed me again and then carried me up the stairs and to my bedroom. He laid me flat on my bed and climbed on top of me, continuing his assault on my swollen lips. As he kissed me, he palmed both of my breasts, squeezing my nipples into hardness. I sighed with pleasure, something I hadn't felt in a real long time. He then grabbed a hold of my shirt, and tore it off of me with ease. I bit my bottom lip, loving his roughness. Without hesitation he began licking and nibbling my exposed breasts. I ran my hands through his short hair and moaned his name wanting more from him. He then ran his other hand between my thighs and began to rub my covered pussy.

It instantly began to pulsate, making me lose my mind. I rocked my hips against his fingers as he gently circled it over and over again. I tried hard not to soak my panties and my shorts but I ended up coming anyway. I pushed him up slightly and then took off his shirt and bandana. I then licked his nipples and traced my tongue up to his earlobe making him growl in my ear. I kissed his lips once more before reaching down and unbuckling his jeans. I tugged his pants down along with his boxers and then firmly grasped his erection.

"Lay down." I said with a smile.

As soon as he did so, I got up and dropped my shorts and panties and then got into the 69 position. He rubbed my thighs and slapped my butt just before I lowered myself and began tasting his erection. He groaned from behind me, turning me on. As I sucked him deep and hard, he began to lick my pussy making it wetter by the second. I moaned in between sucking him off, loving the feeling of his tongue exploring my wetness. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before he pushed me over, making me land on my back in the middle of the bed. He grabbed three pillows from the top of my bed and handed them to me so I could get comfortable. He then shut off my lamp engulfing us in darkness, with only the moon giving us light. It reminded me a lot of the first time we made love.

Once I placed them under my back, head and shoulders he pushed my legs back and then roughly plunged himself inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned a little louder. He was a big boy, hitting every wall inside of me.

"Damn you're still tight as hell." he moaned. "Are you ready for me to pound that pussy?"

I nodded and ran my hands up his chest and to his shoulders. He kissed me again, before slowly pulling out and then dropping back inside of me. I moaned and dug my nails into his flesh. For several minutes he kept it nice and slow until I began to meet his thrust with some of my own. Only then, did he decide to pick of the pace, making my cries of pleasure so much louder. My bed squeaked in response to our love making, making things that much more perfect for me.

"Look at me Serena." he said as he looked down at me and quickened himself yet again.

I did as he said and kept my eyes on him. There was so much passion in his eyes and I loved that about him. When it started to get a little hot, he stopped and flipped us over, giving me a chance to take control. I rode him nice and hard squeezing my walls around his dick.

"Hell yea baby, ride that dick," he said as he rested his hands on my sides.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to last, I could feel my climax building quickly. "Oh Mark, I think I'm going to come." I said.

He smiled, "Good baby, now let me finish it."

I stopped and he had me lay down next to him with my back facing him. He moved in close to me and then lifted my top leg up so he could reenter me from the side. Roughly he started to pound my little body as I squeezed the blankets and leaned my head back against his chest. He placed soft kisses on the side of my neck and I reached behind me and touched his hair.

Just before I reached my climax, he stopped again and then told me to lay on top of the three pillows. I did as he asked and then squealed when he slid inside of me from the back. The headboard pounded relentlessly against the wall as he fucked me deep and hard.

"_Taker, taker, taker! Oh God that feels so good!" _I moaned. _"I'm all yours Mark…I love you…" _

"I love you too Serena." he moaned just before he released his seed inside of me and I came all over his dick.

Once we caught our breath, we moved up to the top of the bed and laid tangled in the sheets and each other's arms.

"That was amazing Mark." I said as I rested my head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I agree pup…Sara is so going to kill me."

I laughed, "You didn't break up with her?"

"Not yet…but after tonight I think I've got all of this in perspective."

I smiled, "Good."

I was so happy that Mark finally got over himself. He was mine and always had been…


	27. Chapter 27

**Handling Buisness**

The following morning I opened my eyes to find Mark running his fingers through my hair with a soft smile in his face. I looked up into his eyes and returned a smile of my own.

"Good morning sunshine." He said.

"Good morning," I said as I turned over to look at my clock. "I'm surprised you're still here."

He chuckled, "I am too. I was thinking of how I could possibly break the news to Sara about us."

I sighed and sat up, holding the sheets against my chest. He began to rub my back softly, keeping my skin warm against the cool air. "Just tell her…don't beat around the bush."

He chuckled, "That's easier said than done pup."

"It's only harder if you love her…and you clearly don't so…why is it hard?" I said.

He sighed, "Come on pup, you know how I am…I don't like breaking people's hearts."

I looked back at him, "If that's the case then why did you continue to break mine?"

"Because you were a strong woman Serena, I figured you would get over it eventually."

I shook my head, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Just being honest." He said.

I felt myself growing very angry so I got up and threw on my robe.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the kitchen." I snapped before heading out of the room. I had no idea how he could say something like that to me after making love to me the night before. I wondered if he ever watched what he said before he actually said it…but then again…he is a guy.

While I was starting to make breakfast he came downstairs just wearing his jeans. I kept my back to him not wanting to talk anymore but of course, he had to push the matter.

"Serena…look at me." He said. "Come on girl you know I didn't mean it that way."

I turned around and looked at him, jumping slightly when I saw how close he actually was.

"Then what were you trying to say?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

He moved a piece of hair from my face and looked me deep in my eyes, "I only meant that at the time I didn't really know what I wanted and since you were young, I figured life would lead you away from me."

I looked down at the ground trying to fight the smile. "Well it didn't did it?"

"Nope, not at all." He said before kissing my lips softly. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me." He said before kissing my neck and running his hands up my thighs.

"Oh is that right?" I asked.

He picked me up and sat me on the counter, surprising me. "Mark!"

"What? You need to blow off some steam so I figured right here would be a good place."

I giggled and kissed his lips. He was just about to drop his pants when my doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." He told me.

I almost did, but then the person began banging on the door and that pissed me off more.

"Who in the hell is it!" I yelled as I hopped down off the counter and went to answer the door.

"It's Sara bitch! Open this door! I'm here for round two!" she yelled.

I looked back at Mark who simply tightened his belt and then headed for the door. "Stay here." He told me.

I chuckled and then went upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. I then came back downstairs only to hear Mark and Sara yelling back and forth at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Sara!" Mark asked her.

She chuckled, "I think the question is why are you here in her house!"

"Um excuse me, but he can be here if he wants! He's my best friend bitch!" I yelled from the steps.

Mark glared at her, "Look Sara, I was going to talk to you back at home but since you want to make a scene…I guess we'll talk here."

"Talk to me about what Mark?" she asked.

He smirked, "Sara…it's over…you are not the woman for me and I'm not the man for you so let's not kid ourselves…"

She chuckled, "Let me guess…you're leaving me for that two dollar slut over there right?"

"That two dollar slut loves me very much Sara…and if you did…you wouldn't be fucking Stephanie McMahon's husband behind my back."

My mouth fell open at the same time hers did. "Yes…I knew all about it and I just might let it slip to Stephanie if you don't get your ass out of here."

She rolled her eyes and then glared at me.

"Wow…and you called me the two dollar whore!" I yelled as I walked towards her.

"Don't you come any closer! If you assault me this time I'll make sure I wipe the floor with your little ass!" she yelled at me.

"Well do something then!" I yelled over Mark.

He pushed me back with one hand and pushed her in the other direction. "Get out of here Sara, and leave the keys on the counter once you're done packing your shit."

Without another word, he shut the door and locked it. "See, I told you I would talk to her."

I started laughing, "You're silly…and how did you know she was cheating?"

He shrugged, "They were always hanging out and on top of that…Stephanie came to me crying because she saw Hunter screwing Sara in his private den."

I shook my head, "You should have let me kick her ass."

He laughed and pulled me close to him, "No…you should have left the robe on…"

I bit my bottom lip, "Uh…I'm still naked under these clothes."

He smiled and then scooped me up onto his shoulders and carried me upstairs to my room. As soon as he plopped me down on the bed, he tugged off my shirt and shorts and then dropped his pants. He then climbed on top of me and kissed me softly while taking down my hair.

"What do you say we keep things nice and slow?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded and then gasped as he slid his penis inside of me. As promised he kept the pace nice and slow, pleasuring me for hours on end. I ended up coming at least four or five times before he did. By then, I was dead tired and didn't feel like moving all day.

"Well, now that we are together, we need to focus on catching that bastard who attacked you." He told me.

"I honestly have no clue who it could be Mark and I'm beginning to think that Vince knows something he isn't telling me."

"He probably does and that might be why he asked you to be Raw's GM,"

I sighed, "Yea I was starting to think that too."

He looked down at me with concern in his eyes, "Well don't worry pup. I'll help you through this."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, just promise me you won't get hurt in the process."

He kissed the top of my head, "If I get hurt…it's because I'm protecting you."

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Ok then."

I wasn't too sure what was going to happen that next week on Raw, but I did hope no one got hurt because of me, especially Mark.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dangerous Situation**

"Come on girl, we're going to be late for our flight." Mark said that following week. We were getting ready to board our plane to head to Philadelphia for Raw. I was just finishing up my last bit of packing before we had to go, and Mark was rushing me.

"I'm coming Mark…don't rush me!" I yelled down the steps.

He sighed, "Look girl, don't make me come up there. It may not be pretty if I do."

I laughed and finally grabbed my suitcase so we could head out. I glared at him with a smirk as I descended the steps.

"You women I swear…it takes you an entire hour just to brush your hair sometimes."

I laughed, "Oh please, you men are so worse than us."

"How so?" he asked as I walked past him.

I shrugged, "It takes you at least two or more hours to get certain jobs done."

He thought about what I said for a moment and then laughed, "Oh is that how you feel?"

"Yep."

"Well I damn sure didn't hear you complaining the last few nights….what was it you were saying? You wanted my baby or something?"

I laughed as my face turned red, "Mark!"

"Just saying." he said as he pulled me in and kissed me.

It was true, every night we made love I was yelling something off the wall that surprised the hell out of him. I couldn't really help myself since he was such an incredible lover. Over the past week, I spent a lot of time with him, including moving into his place. Gosh I loved it there. It was so spacious and full of romance. I could hardly believe we were living there together.

"Well let's go before we get carried away." I said.

"Yea you're right, but your ass is mine when we get to our hotel room. Got it."

I giggled, "Yes daddy,"

He followed me out of the house and to the limo that was waiting to take us to the airport. On the way there, I got a call from Vince McMahon.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey there Serena, how are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Peachy I suppose. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was actually calling you to tell you that I want you at ringside tonight during Stone Cold's match against Brock Lesnar."

I looked up at Mark for a second and then answered, "Um, why sir?"

"I just want you to be a guest commentator during the match. Don't worry it's part of the show." he said before hanging up.

I closed my cell phone and then placed it back in my purse. "Strange."

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Vince wants me to be at ringside during my brother's match against Brock Lesnar."

Mark's eyes narrowed, "What for?"

"He said it was part of the show…whatever that means." I said.

Mark's face took on a look of frustration. "Why you?"

I looked up at him, "I don't know."

"Look, if something happens, I'll be out there as fast as I can alright?" he asked. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled, "Calm down babe, I'll be fine. You know I'm a fighter."

He chuckled, "Yea, but I don't trust those guys…not even your brother."

I looked at him slightly confused. "Why not Steve? I thought you guys squashed those problems?"

"No. I only put things aside to get closer to you. I still don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and believe me that ain't much."

I sighed, "Ok. I'll be careful but I can't promise anything ok?"

He nodded and kissed my lips before the limo came to a stop in front of the airport. We walked hand-in-hand to our terminal so we could board the plane. I was so excited when I saw that we had our own private jet. I loved being alone with just him by my side. While we were flying, he gave me a foot massage that ended up putting me to sleep quickly. I didn't get that much sleep the night before since he had me up making love until about four in the morning. Goodness I had no idea how he was able to last so long, or myself for that matter.

"Puppy wake up…we're here." he said a few hours later. I woke up and stretched out my arms before sliding my shoes back on. I was going to grab our bags when he shook his head.

"I've got it pup, you go ahead to the limo."

I smiled at him, loving how cute he was trying to be a gentleman. When we got into the limo and headed to the hotel I was fell asleep again only this time with him holding me. He was always so warm to the touch and made me feel so loved.

We reached the hotel a few minutes after that and of course, he didn't exactly let me sleep. We had three hours until the show started so I got in the shower to help relax my muscles. He climbed in with me, pinning me to the wall and kissing me as the water fell down over his body. He lifted one of my legs, holding it firmly before sliding his dick inside of me. A loud moan escaped my throat but was soon cut off by his lips pressing against mine. He then lifted my other leg and held onto me while he pumped himself deep inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his thick neck and laid my head on his chest, moaning with so much pleasure in my voice. It didn't matter where we made love, or when, it was always good with him. When he finally released his seed inside of me we got ourselves all cleaned up and then got ready for the show. He ended up leaving before me since we didn't really want people knowing about us yet.

I arrived at the arena, wearing a sexy black corset top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I had my hair all curled up, my face light with make-up, and high-heel open toed shoes. As I walked to my office, I got plenty of approving looks from the other guys, including Brock Lesnar himself. When the show started, he came to my office with a camera behind him to start the opening segment.

"Hello Brock, is there something I can do for you?" I asked him as I crossed my legs behind my desk.

He licked his lips and looked me up and down, "Oh I'm sure there are plenty of things you could do for me Serena…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"What's the matter? You afraid of what the Pain can do to you cupcake? Last time I checked…" he stepped closer to my desk and leaned down, showing off those icy blue eyes of his. "…you can handle big boys very well."

I thought about what he said for a second and then looked at his eyes again. That stare…those eyes…

"You know what Brock…I hear you can handle big boys yourself…as a matter of fact, you have a match with Stone Cold Steve Austin tonight…you might want to go get ready for it." I said before he turned and left.

As soon as he was gone along with the camera, I took out his file and began looking through it. At first I saw all the usual stuff and then I came across something very interesting…Christine was listed as his sister…That's when it hit me. Brock was my attacker.

"This must be why Vince asked me to be the GM of Raw…I have complete access to these files."

Later on that night, I went down to the commentary position like Vince asked me to and got ready to watch the match. Jerry Lawler and J.R. were very happy to have me at ringside with them.

When the match began, I watched as my brother made his way down to the ring ready to take on Brock. He came to ringside and hugged me before going up to the ring. I wasn't too sure what that was about but I let it slide. When Brock came out, I eyed him down with an evil glare on my face. He returned one of his own only his included a smirk. Just before the match began, Vince Mcmahon graced us with his presence announcing that the match was now a No Holds Barred Match. I wondered why he changed it so suddenly especially with me down there.

The match started out pretty smoothly with both of the guys never leaving the ring. I watched closely making sure there were no tricks of any kind being played. Suddenly Brock jumped out of the ring and began to run around it while Steve chased him. I watched in horror as Brock then grabbed a steel chair and whacked my brother across the skull with it. I hoped to God that he was alright but I knew he wasn't as he laid there motionless. Brock stood over him, and I thought maybe he would pin him and end it, but he turned his attention to me.

There was nowhere for me to go so I took off my headset and slowly stood to my feet. I was about to make a run for it when he reached out and grabbed me. He then threw me into the ring and then climbed in himself. I backed away from him as the crowd booed him. I wondered where Mark was and why he hadn't come out to save me yet. Brock laughed and then yelled, "No one is coming for you sweetie. Not even your precious Undertaker."

I kept backing away from him until I hit the corner of the ring. I glanced over at the audience and spotted a very familiar face…Christine. She was smiling devilishly as Brock closed in on me, finally picking me up by my hair and dragging me to the middle of the ring. He then delivered his finisher on me, the F5. The wind was completely knocked out of me just before pain arose from my side. I caught my breath and then began to cry as the pain worsened.

Brock laughed and then grabbed a chair and the microphone. "Sorry lady…you didn't make the rules when I attacked you a few months ago…so you don't make the rules now!"

He tossed the microphone over the top rope and then savagely struck me with the chair, knocking me out cold….


	29. Chapter 29

**Game On**

I could hear the voices of the crowd as I slowly regained consciousness. The bright lights of the arena stung my eyes slightly when I opened them. I must have been going crazy because they seemed to be moving to my left. I then realized I was being carried. I looked up and saw Steve carrying me with tears in his eyes and anger everywhere else.

Pain was now returning to my side and head, making me wince in his arms.

"Serena? Hold on sis, I've got you." he said as the EMT's asked him to lay me down on the stretcher.

"Steve…where…where's Mark?" I asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know sis, but I'm going to go find him alright?" he said. "You just say with these guys and I'll be at the hospital with you soon."

I shook my head, "No…no please don't leave Steve! Don't leave!"

"It's alright miss…we'll take good care of you." one ot the EMT's said. "Come on guys let's get her to the ambulance."

I began to cry as they pushed me towards the back and out to the ambulance. I wanted Mark with me so bad, and yet he was no where to be found. I looked around as they lifted me into the ambulance.

"No! Where is he!" I cried. "Where is Mark!"

"ma'am we need you to calm down alright. Everything is going to be ok." he told me.

They were about to shut the door when I heard Mark's voice in the distance.

"Where is she! Please tell me she's alright." he said.

"Mark!" I yelled. "Mark I'm in here!"

I heard his footsteps pick up speed before I saw his face which was half covered in blood. His clothes were partially torn too, and he had a few bruises on his chest. He hopped right into the ambulance with me and I threw my arms around him.

"Oh my God, where were you?" I cried.

He sighed, "It's alright, I'm here now….I'm so going to kill that bastard." he said as they shut the door to the ambulance.

"Mark…what happened to you?" I asked. "I was so worried about you."

He sighed, "The limo never brought me to the arena…I was set up Serena."

"What? By who?" I asked.

"Christine and Brock. Apparently Christine got Brock to hire a few people to jump me including Dwayne."

I gasped, "Oh my goodness."

"Yea, by time I realized what was happening it was too late to get back to you. They beat me down and then left me in some dark alley downtown. When I woke up, I knew I needed to get to you."

I smiled and then touched his face, "Well I told you I was a strong woman. I just survived a chair shot to the head and an F5."

He shook his head and then looked at me seriously, "You probably have a few broken ribs pup and possibly a concussion."

I shrugged, "I've had worse…"

He touched my forehead, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there pup…but I promise you that they will pay dearly for this."

I nodded, "I sure hope so,"

Just then, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything went black. At first I thought I died…I could hear Mark yelling for me to wake up but I couldn't. Soon I was falling in and out of consciousness, seeing flashes of my past and possible future. The last thing I remembered seeing was myself standing in front of a window with my hands on my belly. I noticed it was poking out quite far so I had to be at least eight months pregnant. In the yard I saw Mark mowing the lawn on his tractor lawn mower. He looked up at me and waved with a smile on his face. I smiled in return, and continued to watch him.

Suddenly, it became dark outside and I saw Mark looking around in a panic. A car pulled up to our fence and I saw Brock Lesnar hop out the car and charge at Mark. I began banging on the window, trying to warn Mark but he couldn't hear me for some reason. Just then Brock pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Mark. I screamed in horror as the shot was fired and Mark was hit in the back. I then woke up from the dream screaming and crying at the top of my lungs scaring the hell out of my brother and Mark who were trying to wake me up.

I looked into both of their eyes and saw fear and concern. I then pulled Mark down to me and hugged him as I cried in his shoulder.

"It's alright baby, calm down. We're here." he said in my ear before kissing the side of my head. "It was just a dream."

I sniffled and then wiped my eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"A day now," my brother said. "The doc says you have a concussion and some broken ribs."

I sighed, "So I'm guessing I'll have to take some time off?"

They looked at each other, "Actually Serena, you won't be returning as GM at all. Vince set this all up. He's been in control the entire time." Mark said.

I sighed, "Are you serious?"

"Yea sis, and to make things worse, Christine had help in it." Steve said. "Do either of you have any idea why she would do this."

Mark sighed and then looked at me, "I think it's time your bro knew the entire story Serena."

I hated to agree but, since we were in this predicament, I went along with it.

"Listen Steve…I know I made it seem like you and Christine were the only one who had secrets, but the truth is…when Serena was staying with me, we got real close."

I chuckled, "Really close."

Steve looked at me and then at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you slept together?"

We looked at each other again and then nodded at the same time. Steve shook his head and then looked away.

"Now I understand why you were acting so weird whenever he came to visit." he said. "Damn Serena, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh that would have been a wonderful conversation…"Hey Steve, just wanted to tell you that I fucked your best friend." Yes that would have been great Steve."

Mark laughed, "She's got a point Steve, and she was young at the time so it wasn't something I thought would be good to tell you."

Steve sighed, "Well I think I know why Christine helped out with this. It's obvious she thinks you came between her and Mark, Serena."

I rolled my eyes, "Please…you came between them not me."

"Hey I didn't do this by myself. She always came over to my place throwing herself at me."

Mark sighed, "Look that's over with. Now all we need to figure out is how we are going to get Brock. I have a good mind to snap him in two after what he did."

Steve smiled, "Me too…but I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He smiled at Mark, "I think Mark wanted to talk to you alone for a few minutes…right?"

Mark nodded, "Right. See you later man,"

Steve nodded and then left the room, leaving me alone with Mark.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Mark looked at me and then took a seat on the bed. He held my hand tight and then smiled. "Listen, there is another reason you aren't returning to Raw as the GM…"

I shrugged, "Ok so…what is it?"

He smiled and then kissed my hand. "We are lucky we got you here in time because…you and I are going to be parents."

I blinked at him, "We are?"

He nodded, "Yea. I guess we got carried away in the past week or something."

I blushed, "Oh my."

"Don't be ashamed pup, we can't help it if we love each other that much."

I nodded, "True…so how far along am I?"

"About four days. They noticed how thin your blood was when they were running test, that's when they discovered the baby."

I sighed as a tear fell from my eye. "That's so weird…I just had a dream about being pregnant."

"Really? Was it a good dream?" he asked.

I sniffled, "no…Brock shot you while I watched from the bedroom window. I was so scared."

He moved closer to me and placed his hands on the side on my face. "Serena, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll have that bastard on a platter before he ever videotapes you, attacks you, or harms me. Ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him. "Just promise me you'll be careful Ok?"

He nodded and then kissed me, "You better get some rest ok? I don't want you to be stressed out, especially when you're this early in pregnancy."

I smiled, "Ok."

I saw a look of pain on his face as he watched me get comfortable under the blankets. I winced a little as I adjusted myself.

"Mark…will you stay here until I fall asleep?" I asked him.

He smiled and held my hand again. "Of course."

I smiled as the medicine kicked in. "Mark?"

"Hm?" he said.

"Don't get hurt…please." I said.

He kissed my forehead and then my lips, "I won't baby. I'm going to make sure he pays for everything he did."

"Ok…but leave Christine to me." I said with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled, "Alright baby, now go to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, falling fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Problem Solved**

Mark took very good care of me every day after I got out of the hospital. It sucked once again being crippled but…this time I had Mark to help me out so it wasn't as bad. He missed two full weeks of Raw, and during that time, Brock Lesnar was busy running his mouth to the world of how he finally got rid of me and how Mark wasn't going to do a damn thing about it.

Mark simply laughed and shook his head every time Brock spoke. "That punk has no clue what's coming for his ass."

I looked up from my magazine, "And just what is coming for him?"

He smiled at me as he wiped his hands off with a towel. "Don't you worry about that, just let me and your brother take care of it. You just focus on being gorgeous for me."

I rolled my eyes, "You would say that...anyways, what are you cooking?"

"Steak, macaroni and cheese, and some mashed potatoes." He said as he looked down at me.

"Ooo my favorite." I said. "You must want something."

He laughed, "Yea I do, but what I want I can't exactly have since you're currently out of commission."

I giggled, "Oh my goodness. Look I promise we'll make up for lost time once my ribs heal. Ok?"

He smiled, "You clearly have no idea what skills I have. I can handle you right now if I wanted to."

I shook my head, "You're a mess."

"But I'm not playing…" he said as he leaned over the couch and kissed me on the lips.

I rolled my eyes, "I figured you weren't. Well let me eat first and then you can have your desert."

He bit his bottom lip and then kissed me again. "Alright then. I'm holding you to that."

I smiled at him and watched as he headed to the kitchen to finish the food. When he came back in, he had two plates of food along with some silverware. He gave me mine and then took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"So what should we name the baby?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I was going to let you name the baby if it's a boy."

He nodded and then took a bite of his steak. We finished watching Raw while eating our food in silence. I could see Mark couldn't wait to get back to Raw next week. They kept replaying Brock's speech and I could tell Mark wanted to knock his teeth down his throat. I finished my last bite and then sat my plate down. Since he was already done, I figured I would get his attention to help calm him down. I carefully pulled off my long night shirt that he gave me and bra and then snapped my fingers at him.

He glanced over at me and then smiled before shutting off the TV and crawling over to me. Gently, I adjusted myself until I my head was laying on the pillows. He climbed on top of me and kissed me softly before moving down to have his way with my nipples. I had to be careful about arching my back since my ribs were still healing, but he was able to manage me. He then made a trail of kisses down my stomach and to the top of my panties. I bit my bottom lip as he gently pulled them off and then began eating me out only this time it was different. His tongue teased my clit for at least ten minutes before he slid his tongue inside of me. I gasped as my body suddenly began to tremble, sending ways of pleasure through me. I came all over his tongue as he plunged it in and out of my body.

"_Oh Mark that's freaking awesome," _I moaned. "_Please put it in…"_

He pulled his tongue out and wiped his mouth before taking off his clothes and getting back on top of me.

"Alright Serena, whatever you do, don't move at all. You have to control yourself ok?" he asked.

I nodded, looking deep into his eyes as he penetrated my walls. I ran my hands up his arms and to his shoulders as he slowly plunged in and out of my body. I closed my eyes and moaned, letting him take complete control of me. He placed kisses on the side of my neck and face as I ran my hands through his hair. It was then that I realized we were having sex on the couch…one of the fantasies I had always thought about when it came to him.

We made love for nearly an hour before he took me upstairs to finish me off. I couldn't believe how gentle he was and yet, still made the experience worthwhile. When he was finished with me, I fell fast asleep in his arms as I always did.

When I woke up, it was nearly midnight and he wasn't in the room. I sat up, wincing when I hurt my ribs and then heard him digging around in the closet.

"Mark? What are you doing?"

He stood up, with a duffle bag in his hand. "Just packing. I've got to go to Smackdown's special show tomorrow for a surprise appearance."

I sighed, "Oh."

He glanced over at me and then made his way over to the bed. "Are you alright with that?"

I looked away while raking my hand through my hair. "I guess so…I just want you to be careful Mark."

He smirked and then leaned down and kissed me. "I'm going to be fine Serena, I promise you that."

"Yes but promises can be broken. Brock already has hurt me…so he'll hurt you too."

He sat down on the bed and put his arm around me. "Listen pup, I know I'm going to be alright tomorrow."

"How so?"

"The entire roster has my back on this matter. After what Brock did to you, they all want a piece of him."

I smiled, "Oh…ok then."

He lifted my chin so I would look him in the eyes, "Everything is going to be fine."

I nodded and then kissed him softly. Just then, We heard something fall and break from downstairs. I jumped a little and Mark looked in that direction.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know…here….put this on." He said as he took off his shirt and gave it to me.

I quickly put it on and then watched as Mark got up and walked towards the door. "Stay here Serena…I think someone wants their ass kicked."

I nodded and watched him creep out into the hallway. When he was out of my sight I got up slowly and went to the closet. I got a hold of my old crutches and then went to stand behind the door. As I crossed the room, I thought I heard my front door swing open and my brother's voice. I must have been there for at least ten minutes before I heard the sound that haunted my dreams…a gun shot...two of them.

I gasped and was about to run out and see if Mark was alright, but my feet were glued to the spot. I heard someone running up the steps so I got my guard ready.

"Serena! Where are you my sweet?" said Brock's voice.

My eyes widened with fear…if he was up here…then that only meant one thing.

"Your boyfriend needs some help nurse…why don't you come out here and help him?" he said just before kicking my bedroom door open. I was far enough away that I didn't get hit. I then waited for him to step into the room before I swung the crutch and hit him in the face. The gun fell and slid out into the hall.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled before scooping me up and pinning my little ass to the floor. I screamed in pain and complete fear as he mounted me. I kept swinging my arms at him, hitting him a few times in the face. He then got angry and applied more pressure to my rib cage. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to God that the bones didn't break again. He then wrapped his massive hands around my neck and squeezed the living day lights out of me.

"it really sucks that I've got to do this to you Serena…but you ruined my little sister's life, and now I'm going to ruin yours."

I thought this was it…that I was going to die and my future with the man I love would be over. Just as I was shutting my eyes, some glass shattered over Brock's head, knocking him out cold. He rolled off of me and I saw Mark standing there. He looked down at me before grasping his arm and falling to his knees.

"Mark! Oh no what happened?" I asked as I sat myself up.

He chuckled, "That bastard tried to kill me. Luckily, the bullet only grazed my elbow." He said.

"I thought I heard Steve…" I said. "Is he-"

"-He's fine sis. Just got knocked out during the shuffle." He told me.

I sighed with relief and then threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad this is over."

"Me too…the police will be here soon to get this bastard but first, I'm going to tie his monkey ass up."

I nodded and got up to sit on the bed while Mark grabbed some duck tape and tied up Brock. When the police arrived, they walked Brock to the car and took him down to the precinct. As for me, Steve, and Mark, we all went to the hospital to get looked at. My bones weren't broken again, Mark had to get stitches, and Steve just had a whoomping headache. I was so happy to have both of my guys still alive and in my life. I felt like things would finally get back to normal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Life Goes On**

Things were pretty nice after Brock was locked up. The day after I got out of the hospital, Mark and Steve made their way to Smackdown, surprising Vince. He was in the middle of the ring running his mouth about how Brock was out taking care of business when Stone Cold's music hit. My brother walked down to the ring, staring him down with vengeance on his mind. Vince started to apologize for what transpired with me, but then he heard Mark's music and knew that it was over for him.

Mark and Steve took turns beating the living hell out of him and even taped it so I could see it. I was very satisfied with the results which was Vince leaving the arena on a stretcher. After that whole ordeal went down, Mark and I started preparing ourselves for the baby to arrive. I loved seeing my belly growing over the months and I loved it more when Mark would come home and rub it. We both decided not to find out what it was until it was born. Part of me really wanted a boy but for some reason I knew it was a girl. Rachel ended up having a girl which she named Maria. She was so cute with real light skin and brown curly hair.

The day before I went into labor, Mark and I were driving around town just talking about random stuff when he drove me to that place in the woods where we first made love.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

He stared out into the lake and then looked over at me. "Do you trust me Serena?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I do."

"Come on then." He said as he got out of the car.

I followed him slowly, holding his hand when I got out of the car. He walked me over to the small ledge and then looked into my eyes.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes and I love you too."

"Alright then prove it…"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "I already have proven it…I'm as big as a house remember?"

He laughed, "I know, but I want you to prove it in another way."

"How?"

I watched as he took my left hand and then got down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my other hand, "Oh my gosh…Mark…"

He smiled and pulled a ring out from his pocket. It shined slightly in the moonlight bringing tears to my eyes.

"Serena, you are my world, and I love you more than anything. I can't believe I waited this long to say this but…Will you marry me?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He smiled and then slid the ring on my finger. I smiled back at him as he got up and then kissed me passionately. "You just made me the happiest man in the world."

I put my arms around his neck, "And you've made me the happiest woman in the world."

He smirked and then kissed me again. When he pulled away, He placed his hand on my belly and felt the baby kick. "Damn, looks like our kid has my strength."

I laughed, "Of course…and possibly my attitude."

He laughed and then gently took my hand, "Come on let's go home."

Around 3am, I went into labor waking Mark up with my screams of pain. I ended up giving birth to a baby girl almost four hours later. She was small, only 5 pounds and 4 ounces but man did she have some powerful lungs. Mark was so excited that he actually cried when she first started crying. Once they cleaned her up, they let me hold her. She was quiet the minute she got into my arms. She was so beautiful with light red hair and green eyes like Mark's. I smiled up at Mark, "You name her."

"I thought you wanted to name the girl?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'll name the next one…you name her."

He looked down at her and then smiled, "How about, Markayla Marie Calaway?"

I smiled. "It's perfect."

He kissed me and then I handed her to him. He held her in his arms gently, and she smiled at him when he said hello.

This was definitely the happiest moment of my life…well besides when Mark and I got married the following summer. We had an outside wedding and decided to stay home for our honeymoon. Rachel agreed to take her goddaughter so we could have the house to ourselves. I wasn't sure how she was going to deal with two infants but…she managed pretty well.

Mark and I made love like crazy that entire time we were in the house. I don't really think I was dressed at all except when I wanted to go in the kitchen for a drink.

"You know…I can't believe how far we've came together." I said.

He smiled at me, "Yea me neither, you were one tough cookie when I first met you."

I giggled, "and you were a big jerk."

He laughed and pulled me closer to his body. "Well you love this big jerk so…no complaining."

"Whatever…" I said, "Anyways…I'm real happy we are together."

"So am I." he said. "And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

I laughed and kissed him softly. "Good…because this hellcat isn't letting go of you either."

The End.


End file.
